Caged Birds
by Siephe
Summary: Under the pretense of capturing a witch, Amon and Robin are trapped inside an apartment building until New Years. What will happen? Currently going through and re-writing some of the chapters: Chapter 1 and 2 finished. AxR
1. Ruse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, however nice that would be. I mean, honestly, Amon is one nice piece of animated eye candy. Heh.

* * *

**.: Chapter One :.**

**Ruse**

* * *

_**Amon**_

_There was something about her -- something so different from everybody else that drew me to her. I've never met someone quite like her in all the years of my life. _

_It wasn't her soft blond hair that drew me. And it certainly wasn't her thin, waif's body either. Nor was it her pretty face. No. I could've found someone who was more beautiful than her. But they wouldn't have had that something that attracted me to her. _

_It was definitely her demeanor, the combined maturity and innocence in her that others didn't have. And if anything, it was her eyes. It was as if, with those eyes she could peer into the deepest, darkest corner of my soul. With those big, doe eyes, full of intelligence and acceptance, she bore into my very heart, and slowly melted the ice around it. Around her, I can feel almost human again._

_And every day becomes a struggle at hiding that which I had kept hidden with ease for so long._

* * *

Amon stepped out of his black sports car, with Robin following his lead. He had parked the car a couple of meters away from their destination, as not to draw too much attention. He reached his hand into his black trench coat where it rested on the loaded Orbo gun inside it.

Robin got out her glasses and put them on, ready to use her craft.

According to Michael, their target was Dwayne Mason, 34 years old -- Japanese-American accused of embezzlement and the deaths of three victims through the use of his craft, the manipulation of super sonic waves. Their target was last known to be renting an apartment in a building on the outskirts of the city.

"Ok, the witch was last seen entering his apartment room, number 1013, on the tenth floor. I think you guys can go ahead and take the elevator, it wouldn't do you any good to take the stairs," came Michael's voice through their earpiece. "Sakaki, Doujima and Karasuma have arrived. They've covered all three entrances. You're free to go ahead."

Amon and Robin walked towards the elevator, located in the lobby of the apartment building. Entering the elevator, Robin pressed the button for the tenth floor. The elevator was quick and they reached the tenth floor in no time.

They quietly walked towards the door of apartment 1013. Amon pulled out his Orbo gun. He nodded to Robin that he would go in first. Opening the door slowly, he entered, gun pointing. Robin quickly followed.

Amon frowned -- the room was empty. It was a one-room apartment, where there was one room to serve as the living room and bedroom with a small sectioned off kitchenette. Off to the side was a closed door, which they assumed was the bathroom. The main room was empty, so they headed towards the closed door.

Amon slowly opened the door to reveal an empty bathroom with a shower/bathtub, a sink, and a toilet. Nobody was there. But before they could even turn around, they heard the door slam.

The two quickly ran out the bathroom to find that the main door was closed. Amon turned the doorknob to open the door, but found that it wouldn't open.

"Michael! What's the location of the witch?" Amon quickly asked through headset.

"Witch? There was never a witch to start with. It was all just a ruse to get you and Robin there," Michael replied. Amon and Robin heard the smugness in his voice. Amon frowned and Robin looked puzzled.

"What is going on? Explain right now," Amon demanded.

"Well, we're all getting tired of the way you and Robin act around each other, so we're locking you guys up until January 1st," Michael explained.

Amon did a quick calculation. Today was December 12th. That was about three weeks.

"And what have you told Zaizen and the Chief?" Amon asked coolly and calmly.

"We told them that you and Robin were on Christmas vacation."

"And he believed you?" Amon asked disbelievingly.

"Er, yes." Amon had a feeling that Michael wasn't telling him everything, but he let it drop.

Suddenly, the two could hear Michael talking to someone else; it sounded like Doujima. Finally, Doujima's voice appeared in the headsets.

"Hello you two! I hope both of you will have fun in the next three weeks! Boy, you guys sure get all the fun! Well, anyway, we brought some of your stuff, which you'll find next to the couch, which also happens to be a pullout bed. There's food in the fridge, and you'll find cups and plates in the cupboards." Robin could picture Doujima winking at them.

"Oh and in the entertainment shelf, underneath the TV you'll find some extra sheets, pillows, and some special stuff. Michael says to tell you to not bother trying getting out. The doors are secured. Don't bother climbing out the windows or you'll fall and kill yourselves. And then how would we explain _that_ to Zaizen? And don't waste your Orbo bullets, Amon. Well, I'll leave you two to figure things out! You guys can use your cell phones to call us if you need anything and you can try to call somebody else, but we've got both your phone networks rigged so no one will answer. Bye-bye!"

And with that the connection was dead. The two were now stuck in a nearly abandoned apartment building, together. Amon mentally groaned. Could things get any worse?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, this story was my first attempt at Witch Hunter Robin fanfiction, and I'm surprised it kept going for so long. I left it dead for a long time at chapter 17, because I just couldn't come up with anything, and at the moment, I still can't. So to make up for it, I'm going through all the chapters and perhaps rewrite a few. To people who have never read this since its first few chapters were posted, enjoy. And to others who have, thank you so very much for reading!


	2. Inspection

**.: Chapter Two :.**

**Inspection**

* * *

_**Robin**_

_I don't know why I'm so attracted to him. I have never felt such feelings in all the years of my life. It's such a marvelous feeling, yet at the same time it's frightening. _

_When I first saw him, I couldn't help but look at him. So silent, so powerful, so masculine… He was breath taking. And when he ignored me, it hurt. It had hurt so much when he refused to acknowledge me. But when he paid attention to me -- I felt so happy, so joyful. I felt like I could almost fly._

_Is this – could this – be what they call love?_

* * *

Robin glanced at Amon. They were trapped together. Amon was silent.

"Amon? What will we do now?" she asked hesitantly.

"We'll have to go through with this. There isn't much we can do right now," Amon replied, ever calm, ever distant. "Go look around if you want," he added, as an after thought.

Robin did indeed look around. The first place she headed towards was the kitchenette. She opened the fridge and saw some fresh vegetables, eggs, and meat. _Those will have to be eaten first,_ she thought. She also saw some juice and a bottle of wine. She was surprised to see that there were strawberries and whip cream, and she wondered how Doujima had gotten those – they weren't in season. Closing the door, she noticed that there was an icemaker and a water dispenser. Opening the freezer door, she spotted two tubs of ice cream and some frozen meals.

Robin then headed towards the sink and opened the cupboards above it. She saw some pasta, canned soup, sugar, salt, spices, sauce, canned vegetables, canned fish, and other canned products. Opening another cupboard revealed glasses, plates and bowls. The third cupboard she opened revealed a pile of junk food that she knew Michael liked to eat. She opened a drawer and found the cutlery there.

Heading to the other end of the kitchenette she found the oven and microwave and to her greatest delight, a coffee machine. Opening the cupboard on top of the coffee machine she found it loaded with a whole bunch of different types of coffee. Perhaps this whole ordeal wasn't so bad. With coffee, the world was so much easier to deal with.

Meanwhile, Amon was going through the rest of the room, looking for any bugs and hidden cameras. He opened the cupboards under the television and found the pillows, sheets that Doujima had mentioned. They were all black silk. Definitely expensive, but Amon had to admit, sleeping on silk was the best – he himself slept on black silk back at his own apartment. For a second he wondered if they had taken his own sheets from his apartment, but he quickly ignored the thought. On the shelf under that, he found a basket. In that basket were a bottle of massage oils, bath oils, lotion and several packs of condoms. Amon narrowed his eyes at the last item.

_How could they possibly think of putting those there! Robin could've found them, _he thought. But then, thoughts came unbidden into his mind -- thoughts that he shouldn't have. He shook his head to clear his mind. He reached into the basket and took out the condoms and stuck them into one of his many pockets on his trench coat.

He then headed towards the couch/pullout bed. Just like Doujima had mentioned, there were two black duffle bags and a large black suitcase. The duffle bags he recognized to be his own, so he assumed the suitcase was Robin's.

He opened the first duffle bag to reveal his clothing. His pants, shirts, socks, and boxers were all in there. And of course, they were all black – not only did the colour suit him, but it was also convenient. Blood stains, gun powder and other hard to explain stains didn't show out as much. He went to open the second duffle bag, which revealed his pajama bottoms, more clothes and a book that didn't belong to him. Another glance revealed it to be one of Doujima's magazines. On the cover of that magazine were the words 'How to Please a Woman'. He dug down a bit further into the duffle bag and found another magazine. This magazine was a Playboy magazine. If he had been another man, he would've blushed or worse – drooled. However Amon was uninterested in things like these.

_This is some sick joke. They don't expect me to… Not with Robin! But I do wonder who went into the store and bought this magazine,_ he thought, disgusted, yet amused at the thought of one of someone buying something like the magazine he was holding. He couldn't imagine Sakaki buying the magazine, and Michael couldn't leave STN-J. Karasuma was too dignified to buy something like this, which left Doujima once again. It seemed Doujima took part in a lot of the plan. But Doujima couldn't have created the plan, and once again Karasuma and Sakaki wouldn't even think of an idea like this, which left Michael. But Karasuma and Sakaki had to know of the plan.

Amon sighed. He stuffed the Playboy magazine and Doujima's magazine at the bottom of the duffle bag and zipped the bag up. He would have to come up with a plan to deal with his co-workers at STN-J.

Robin glanced at the clock on the wall. It was around dinnertime. Deciding that she would make dinner and use up some of the fresh vegetables and meat, she started to prepare dinner. After all, she couldn't really imagine Amon doing the cooking.

While Robin decided to cook, Amon headed towards the bathroom. Inside, he noticed that there were candles all around the bathtub. He opened the mirror cupboard and found a razor for him to shave with, some shaving cream and a bottle of Advil. Opening a drawer under the sink counter, he found some feminine products. Opening another drawer he found extra towels.

Deciding that he had examined everything, Amon headed back towards the main room. There, he headed towards the TV system. Upon closer look, he also found a DVD player, a simple CD player, and a PS2. Next to the TV system was a tall CD holder, which was shelved full of CDs and video games.

Amon raised his eyebrows at the video games, and the PS2 system. Why would they put that there? Amon didn't play video games, he never did do anything as childish as play games and he certainly didn't think that Robin would. But once he turned on the TV and flipped channels, he realized there was nothing to watch, except for channel 5, 8 and 12, at best, when the signals weren't fuzzy. Oh and the weather channel. The weather channel was the only channel that wasn't fuzzy. Definitely Michael's doing, Amon thought, grimacing.

Finally deciding to head to the kitchenette Amon walked the couple few paces that would lead him there to find Robin at the stove, stirring a yummy smelling stew.

"What are you doing?" Amon asked.

"I'm cooking dinner."

Amon didn't know what to respond to that since he couldn't imagine Robin cooking. He had always thought that Touko would've cooked for her or Robin would go out for dinner. He would've never guessed that she cooked. Amon, himself, never cooked. He didn't know how. Sure, he had tried once, but it had turned out to be awful, so he stuck with making a cup of Ramen now and then, or heading over to Harry's.

He stood there awkwardly, having never been in this situation. Robin, sensing his unease decided to end it.

"Could you set the table? There are spoons and bowls in the drawers next to the sink."

Amon, for once, did what Robin asked. It was kind of odd, Robin giving the directions and Amon following.

They ate the meal in silence, and when it was finished, Robin cleaned up, while Amon went over to the main part of the room and sat on the couch, playing with his Orbo gun.

Night came soon, and so did the problem of who slept where. Amon had pulled out the bed and the two stood around it, discussing their problem.

"You'll sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," Amon said, in a rather commanding tone. Robin frowned.

"No Amon. The bed is big enough for the both of us. You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can have one side, and I'll sleep on the other." With that comment, Robin headed towards her suitcase and pulled out a nightdress and a nightshirt, both black in colour and both very short. Robin didn't own clothes like those so she guessed that someone must've gotten them for her. Probably Doujima. Robin sighed. This would take some getting used to. Normally Robin slept in the nude, but she thought that Amon wouldn't have appreciated that, especially since they would be sharing a bed.

While Robin took her shower, Amon pulled out his pajama bottoms. Normally, he would sleep shirt-less, but now that they would be sharing a bed... He sighed and pulled out a black t-shirt. Waiting for Robin to come out of her shower, he sat down on the bed, staring off into nowhere in particular.

Finally after a while, Robin came out of the bathroom, tugging at the short nightshirt. Amon took the chance to glance at her. Her blond hair hung wet, down her shoulders, out of the odd hairstyle that some people had dubbed 'handlebars'. She wore the nightshirt that Doujima most likely had gotten her. Black and made of satin, it was just long enough to cover her pert bottom, leaving her long, slender legs revealed. He could see her shiver slightly – even with the heater on, it was still somewhat cold. Amon gulped silently. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter! Whew! It was hard trying to keep the characters in character, but I think I did a pretty good job. Tell me what you guys think! And I know it was a pretty uneventful, a pretty boring chapter, but I had to list everything down, just in case, for future use. **

**A/N.: **This is _not_ a lemon fic. If you're looking for that, then please look elsewhere, thank you.

**Thanks to the following for reviewing!**

**xXxMysticalDreamerxXx: **I'm glad you like the story so far. Now you know what their reactions are. I hope it met up to your expectations!

**Lucifer's Garden:** You got a pretty unique name. I'm glad you like the story!

**Amon's Angel of Darkness:** I liked your thought bubble, it was so amusing!

**BR:** Wow! I can't believe my story is loved! I feel special.

**Koharu-sama: **I guess now you know what happens after... But of course, what happens after this?

**AnimeReviewer790: **Thanks, I really appreciate your compliments. And I will try to update at least once a day.

**Kagome21:** Thanks for your review. If you like Inuyasha, I have a couple of Inuyasha fics. hint hint


	3. Thoughts

**

* * *

.:: Chapter Three ::.**

**Thoughts**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amon**_

_The fates truly have an odd sense of humour. They must enjoy tormenting those like me. I did not know what I did to deserve this little bird of mine. No, she is not mine, though I long for it. I long to run my fingers through her soft, silky hair. I long to have her body next to mine, and know that she is mine. She is a blessing, and a curse all at once. _

_I have never been like this in all the many years of my life. I have never experienced such feeling and it torments me to no end. Every night I dream about her. It's like she's my drug. But I could never let it show. _

_I must remain behind these barriers I have created, for the sake of all of us. _

* * *

Night passed by and to Amon it was one of the longest nights ever. He slept restlessly, always conscience of the body on the other side of the bed. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He got out of the bed and went to take a shower, to clear his mind.

Robin awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside of the window. She opened her eyes and registered where she was. The events of the previous day came back to her.

_Oh I am here_, she thought. She glanced to the side of the bed, where Amon should've been. _But where is Amon?_ Her thought was answered when she smelled the scent of coffee brewing. She pushed back the comforter that covered her and headed towards the kitchen where she did find Amon.

"Good morning," she greeted. Amon did not reply. This did not phase her though. She had gotten used to him being like this. But she did wish that he would just smile at least. Instead of worrying on about it, she headed towards the cupboards and took out a white mug. She filled it up with fresh coffee and waited for it to cool a bit.

While she waited for the coffee to cool, she reached into another cupboard and took out the bread. Taking two slices, she put them on a plate and heated them with her craft, since she didn't happen to find a toaster while she was going through the kitchen. When they were to her satisfaction she took the plate and the mug and put it on the little table that they had ate at the previous night. She headed towards the refrigerator and took out a bottle of strawberry jam that she had found. Grabbing a butter knife, she started to spread the jam and began eating the toast. After her first bite, she looked up at Amon.

"Do you want a piece?" she asked.

"No." Amon left the kitchenette and headed towards the bed, and from his duffle bag he pulled out Doujima's magazine. Robin raised her eyebrow in question at the magazine but then shrugged and resumed eating.

Amon read the magazine which he had assumed had belonged to Doujima at one point. He opened it and found himself looking at a whole bunch of models in tight shirts and mini skirts. He turned the page and found himself looking at the table of contents. He turned a couple of more pages and found himself looking at a bunch of clothing and makeup kit. He wondered why on earth anyone would enjoy reading about this stuff. He turned a couple of pages and found himself looking at a picture of a celebrity who had turned out to be a dangerous witch that they had caught several weeks ago. He turned a couple of more pages and found the article that was mentioned on the title page: How to Please a Woman.

**How to Please a Woman**

**1. Consider her needs, consider her feelings: Try to look through her eyes for once and see what's going on in life for her. **

**2. Don't tell her she's PMS-ing every time she gets pissed: Ask her what's going on and give her some sympathy. Never tell her she's PMS-ing. That's a good way to get in her bad books.**

**3. Don't treat her like an object: A woman is not a thing. She can breathe, think, etc.. Treat her like an equal.**

**4. Tell her how much you mean to her: This usually gets to all girls. Women appreciate to have themselves known to be cared and loved.**

**5. She's not fragile: A woman isn't as fragile as she looks. Give her room. Don't be so overprotected. Let her do her thing. Let her breathe. **

These were just some of what was mentioned. Amon frowned over every single word. Was this what women really wanted? He would never understand women. Then again, most men didn't and Amon was definitely 100 man.

Robin finished her breakfast and cleaned up. She then headed towards where Amon was sitting by the bed. She managed to get a glimpse of what Amon was reading. How to Please a Woman. Robin stood there shocked for a moment, then pulled herself together. There must be something wrong with Amon. She worried for a bit. Was he getting sick?

Deciding to ask him later, she unzipped her suitcase and laid it on the floor. She never really did have a chance to get a closer look at what was actually in there. To her surprise, most of it wasn't hers originally. In fact, she didn't see a single piece of clothing that she normally wore. She didn't see her black dress, she didn't see the dress that she wore on top of her black dress. Instead she saw regular teenage clothes. She frowned. What happened to her clothes! Sighing she decided to pick a pair of faded blue jeans with a black long sleeved shirt that had a v-shaped neckline in the front and back. She headed into the bathroom and changed.

Amon glanced after Robin. He stared at the bathroom door for a while, then shook his head and shoved the magazine back in the duffle bag. He still didn't understand why females enjoyed reading that stuff.

Robin came out of the bathroom, changed. She headed towards the bed and folded her pajamas and put them on top of the suitcase.

"Should we fold the bed back up?" she asked.

"It does not matter." Robin decided not to. Instead, she made the bed.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Robin asked, motioning towards the stack of DVDs.

Amon shrugged. "Fine." There was nothing better to do. Robin smiled slightly and headed towards the stack. There she glanced at some of the titles. Legally Blond, Rush Hour, Shrek I and Shrek II, Mean Girls, Lord of the Rings I, II, and III, The Ring, The Exorcist, It, Jeepers Creepers I and II, etc., etc.. Luckily she only glanced at the top of the stack, and didn't see the one DVD on the bottom of the stack.

"There are so many to choose from. Which one would you like to see, Amon?"

Amon shrugged. But he got up anyway and went over to the stack. He quickly scanned the stack and saw the video at the bottom. A porno video. His eyes narrowed once more. Someone was definitely going to pay. How could they have put so much of these things in here when they knew Robin was.... His co-workers had better be prepared because as soon as he got out of here.... With his hands on a gun, who knows what will happen.

He quickly grabbed the random DVD and the one on the bottom without Robin noticing. He handed the DVD to Robin. His hand brushed hers and a slight tingle of electricity ran up their spines. Amon acted as if nothing happened while Robin turned her head away, blushing slightly. She fumbled opening the DVD case and Amon headed to the bed, slipping the porno DVD under the mattress. Robin pressed play on the DVD player and closed the curtain. Amon sat down on the bed and leaned back against the bed rest. Robin took the remote control and sat down on the bed hesitantly, with her cheeks blushing slightly, she laid down on her stomach and started the movie.

The DVD that Amon had grabbed turned out to be Shrek. Not exactly the type of movie Amon watched, but then again, no one was even sure he actually watched movies. Come to think of it, no one knew what he did except hunt witches and boss people around. Oh and the occasional trip to Harry's.

The movie passed on, with the occasional giggle from Robin who was enjoying herself. She had only watched a movie once and this was her chance to watch many. She found that she liked watching movies and thought to do it more, though she never really got the chance to.

Amon, as usual remained impassive. There was so much unknown about him, and he preferred it like that. The less that broke through his carefully wrought barriers, the better. Of course, he couldn't say the same about a little birdie.

Though he hated to admit it, he did kind of enjoy this. He spent time near Robin, no witches, no interruptions, just time together. Of course that meant that he had to be on guard even more, lest something... happened. He didn't dare act on impulse.

Maybe he was getting soft. He certainly felt like it. He got up and headed to the bathroom.

Robin felt him leave. She felt his presence leave, and she somehow felt a bit empty. However she ignored it, or rather, she tried to. The movie beckoned and she submitted to it. It was easier this way. That way she wouldn't have to think about it too much. It hurt a bit to think about what she felt about Amon.

She didn't really know what to think about this whole situation. Sure it seemed like fun, being able to spend time with him, no interruptions, no witches to hunt, and she could get to know him more. And she got to be near him. But it seemed that he hated her. He always seemed so distant from her. She cared for him. Hell, she loved him. She knew it wasn't some silly little crush. It seemed so much more. She had never loved before, but she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

But Amon.... It always ended back to him. He was a lot older than her. But she didn't care. It didn't matter. Love was love. But in his eyes, she was probably just some annoying tag-along. She sighed. She shouldn't be thinking about this. She didn't want to anyway. It just hurt.

Amon returned from the bathroom and sat back down where he was before and Robin somehow felt more completed and the hurt died away a bit. Just a bit.

Love shouldn't hurt, should it? She wouldn't really know though. She had never felt this way ever.

* * *

**There's the end of another chapter! I hoped you guys liked it. And I hope I kept Amon in character. Man that guy is hard to write about.**

**Oh yeah, by the way, I'm very sorry for not uploading this yesterday. For some unknown reason the chapter wouldn't upload and it was getting late. I'm sorry! **

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing!**

**Amon's Angel of Darkness:** Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you. The first thought bubble was more interesting. Tekken4, that's a pretty cool game. I bought it for a friend of mine for his birthday. I like Soul Caliber II more though. Spanish isn't that bad. I used to learn it when I was in daycare. Chinese is a lot worse. Trust me.

**Lucifer's Garden:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and didn't find it boring. I don't know what I'd do if I was in Amon's place. Poor guy, first condoms, porn magazines and now a porno video. Poor guy. I'd be traumatized. )

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Yes, I agree with you. It probably won't be pretty. LOL. Careful with your ass there. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to fall off.

**Koharu-Soma:** I'm sorry about the name thing. I guess I just kind of misread it. A and O look pretty alike. No offense taken. And you can't die on me! I need my readers!


	4. Dreams

**.:: Chapter Four ::.**

**Dreams**

* * *

_**Robin**_

_I don't know what to think anymore. I am drunk on him. I am drunk on his presence, I am drunk. So drunk. _

_At night I dream. Sometimes I dream that I am with him. Sometimes I dream that he will one day kill me, should my powers get out of hand. And the oddest part is that I do not mind as long as it is him that I die by. Sometimes I dream that I am in his arms and I feel so safe and secure within them. And those dreams seem so real. But then I wake up, and I am no longer within his arms. _

_I do not know what to do. It is all so confusing._

* * *

"You know, I don't think it's going to be such a good idea after all," Sakaki said, worriedly. He was worried about what Amon would do to them.

"Well it's too late now. Besides, it's a bit of fun for us! But it's still no fair. They get to have all the fun!" Doujima pouted.

"It's too bad we couldn't hook up a camera," Sakaki continued on.

"Yeah, but Amon would find it. And we should give them some privacy," Michael added.

"Do you think you should've put all those condoms and porno stuff in there Doujima?" Karasuma asked.

"It'll be alright. I mean you'd never know what might happen right? I hope those clothes did fit Robin though. Daddy might get a bit mad when he finds out I went on a shopping spree for her. God that girl has no sense of fashion!" Doujima shuddered.

"I think Amon will kill us for those extra stuff you put in Doujima," Michael warned.

"Oh well! Such a spoilsport."

* * *

Things were pretty much uneventful back at the apartment. Well that is, if you would call an inner turmoil uneventful. But other than that, things were, well, rather boring.

Amon sat there and watched the movie, emotionless. Or so it seemed. Robin would giggle at the odd interval, and everything seemed to be at peace.

The Shrek movie ended and it was lunch time. Perfect timing. Robin got off of the bed and headed to the kitchen to make lunch. Amon didn't know what to do. It was so awkward. Robin, once again took sympathy to Amon and told him to help her chop some vegetables for a salad and the sauce, while she worked on some spaghetti.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm making non-Japanese food," Robin apologized.

"It does not matter. It is either you or me cooking, and my cooking is terrible."

Robin smiled to herself. Here was something she learned about him. This whole trapped ordeal wasn't that bad, really, come to think of it. Well either way, she didn't regret the experience.

"Will you pass me that spoon?" Robin asked, pointing to the wooden spoon that she liked to use to stir things. Amon wordlessly passed her the spoon, brushing her fingertips. Like once before, a tingle of electricity ran up their spines, and Robin blushed.

They set the table up and ate in silence. Then Robin cleaned up, and Amon helped by drying the dishes. Once again, it was done in silence.

After everything was finished, Robin headed it to washroom, while Amon sat there, on the bed. Robin soon came out and paused at the bed and hesitated.

"Do you wish to watch another movie?" she asked.

"It does not matter."

Robin headed towards the stack and picked out a movie, and chose Jeepers Creepers 2. She thought it looked interesting. She popped the DVD into the player and took her spot on the bed. She started the movie and relaxed. This was pretty fun.

The movie started showing a boy in the fields who was then snatched by some creature. Then it moved on to show a group of young adults who were stranded in the middle of nowhere in their bus, with a flat tire. The movie showed how the creatures slowly killed some of them, how it haunted them.

When the movie finished, Robin and Amon were bored out of their wits.

"That was a most interesting movie. It was very pointless though," Robin spoke, trying to create a conversation. Sadly, Amon did not answer.

There was absolutely nothing to do here. Other than watch movies, play video games, there wasn't very much to do. There was always other.... things to do, but Amon shook his head slightly at those thoughts. Damn Doujima for planting those thoughts in his head! His mind wandered back to the condoms in his coat pocket. He mentally smacked his head against an imaginary wall. He wouldn't actually do that, oh no, it would ruin his carefully constructed image.

Amon sighed and got up from where he was sitting. He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water from his face. He tried to get those thoughts out of his head. They weren't safe.

He stared into the mirror and saw what everyone else saw when they looked at him. He saw the cold, emotionless man. But he saw a flicker of something in his eyes. He saw _emotion._ Never mind that it wasn't a positive emotion, never mind that it wasn't of joy, but it was emotion nevertheless. He frowned. This couldn't be right. He shouldn't be seeing that. He had kept his emotions hidden for so long, so well, no matter what. What had caused his shields to crumble slowly? It was a stupid question. There was only one answer. Robin.

Robin was tired. She hadn't slept so well last night. Sure, she did sleep a lot better than Amon did, but she didn't sleep well compared to usual. Dreams plagued her, nightmares haunted her. There were her usual dreams, the ones where she felt safe in his arms. There were her usual nightmares where Amon would kill her because of her craft. Then there were the new ones. Robin blushed at the thought of them. She would dream of him, laying next to him, huddled in his arms after a night of love making. Her blush deepened. She shouldn't be having dreams like these. She was still so young. But she longed for his touch. She longed to be held in his arms. It was a longing so intense, so _alive, _Robin just wanted to scream, to let go of her emotions. She wanted to act on impulse, but her fear of rejection kept her from acting.

So tired.... Robin was just so tired. She was tired of these emotions, these emotions she had never felt before. She had been fighting them ever since the first time she had met Amon that day, in Harry's. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, falling into a deep, dark sleep.

Amon stepped out of the room and found Robin sleeping. He moved about carefully, as to not disturb her. He hesitated a little but then headed towards the bed to cover Robin with the comforter. He headed towards the kitchenette and made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table at the kitchenette.

_What is the point of all this? _He thought. _Do they try to set Robin and me together? It would be dangerous and stupid. But.... _He sighed. He was torn. Torn between choosing to love Robin because of the person she was or hating Robin because she was a craft user. For the only time since he was a child, he felt confused. He did not know what to do.

_There will be no good of this. If Robin should lose control of her craft, then I must kill her, and to do that.... _Amon was caught in anguish. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. He wished that he'd know what to do, like usual. It was just so foreign to him, he didn't know what to do.

Robin tossed in her sleep. From a peaceful sleep came one haunted by nightmares. It was the same dream again.

_Robin was threatened. She was scared, hurt and in pain. She lost it all, she lost control of her craft. Only for a moment when she had been tortured mentally and physically. But that moment had been enough. _

_She was surrounded by the hunters. She was surrounded with no where to go. The guns the hunters had were filled with bullets loaded with pure Orbo. It would kill her, it would torture her even more than she had already been. _

_From the darkness stepped out Amon._

_Robin choked. Amon. _

"_Amon! Don't kill me! Please!" she whispered, her voice hoarse. Tears fell from her eyes, blurring her vision. _

_Amon ignored her words, his eyes glittering icily. Without a word he cocked the gun he held in his hand. It was hopeless. The hatred for witches that burned in Amon's heart was just too great._

_She closed her eyes, waiting for the gun to go off. Amon tightened his grip on the trigger and...._

Amon turned his head towards the bed when he heard noises coming from Robin.

"Amon.... Don't.... Please...." he heard her whisper in her sleep. He saw her toss and turn. He heard the silent cries. He sensed the tears on her face and knew that he was somehow the cause of them. In a moment he guessed what she was dreaming of. She was dreaming that he would kill her.

Robin woke up just as the gun went off in her dream. She sat up and found her face wet with tears. The dream had seemed so real, like all the others. Remembering where she was, she quickly hid her face and the tears, knowing that Amon wouldn't be in the bathroom.

She took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down a bit. Realizing that she had the comforter on top of her, she realized that Amon had covered her. She was touched. It was something Amon wouldn't normally do. Robin glanced at her watch It was six. Dinner time. She sighed. She didn't feel like cooking, but if she didn't, who would? Amon couldn't cook.

Amon sensed that she didn't want to cook. He got up from his spot on the chair and took out two cups of Ramen. He filled them up with boiling water and waited away. Then taking two pairs of chopsticks he headed over to Robin and handed her a cup and a pair of chopsticks. She nodded at him, grateful.

The night wore on, and the rest of the evening was spent in silence. Robin popped another movie into the DVD player and they watched that together like the rest of the day.

When the movie was finished, Robin got up and took a shower, coming out in her pajamas once again. Like the night before, Amon glanced up at her, took a silent gulp and knew that it was going to be a long night. Then he went to take a shower to clear the thoughts in his head that kept popping into his head.

* * *

**Ooh! There's chapter 4! Do you guys like? No like? Tell me!**

* * *

**Thanks to the following reviewers!**

**Meeko Melodie: **I'm glad you like it!

**Kagome21: **Ooh! I feel loved! Thanks!

**Saiichan: **I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but actually cliffhangers are what keeps people coming to read, right? I mean you always want to know what happens next!

**Dragonsdaughter1: **I totally agree with you on that!

**Koharu-Soma: **I agree with you on both things. School work is awful! And torturing poor Amon is fun too!


	5. Boredom

**.:: Chapter Five ::.**

**Boredom**

* * *

_**Amon**_

_I hate to see that I hurt her. I hate to know that I did. But the confusion within me, it drives me crazy. I do not know what to do. I hate being in confusion. She is a witch, I must hurt her. She is herself, I must love her. The choice seems obvious, but when I suddenly have it, it eludes me. I am unclear as to what to do. _

_I know I must choose, but the question is, will I choose the right path? Will I choose the path that will help me in this world of hunters and end up back into that nothingness I once was, or shall I choose the path of short lived happiness for me? It is all so confusing._

* * *

Amon woke up to find that he had slept well the previous night, to his surprise. He rolled over from his side to find that he could not. Well not without rolling onto Robin. Her back touched his and he wanted more than their backs touching.

He got up before his will broke down and he submitted to his urges. This whole trapped ordeal was getting all too dangerous and it was only the second day. He sighed. He got up of the bed and grabbed a pair of black pants and a black shirt from the duffle bag and headed towards the bathroom to change.

Finally coming out, he headed towards the kitchenette to make some coffee. In less than three days he found out why Robin loved coffee so much.

Robin stirred. The warmth that had been at her back had left her. Where was it? No matter, she rolled over and found what was once left of a source of warmth. She slept for another hour or so, snuggling deeper into the sheets, not having to get up early to go to work.

Amon glanced at the bed. Robin was still asleep. He wanted to go outside, but he couldn't, he was trapped in here. He decided to head over to the window instead. He carried his mug of coffee with him. At the window, he gazed out. Outside were barren trees, covered in snow. If he squinted slightly, he could make out the outline of the tall buildings of the city. Judging by the fact that there wasn't any road from this view, he guessed that they had one of the back apartments.

There wasn't anything truly remarkable about the scene before him, at least not during winter. Everything was barren, and things glittered and sparkled in the snow. Icicles decorated the trees. Intricate patterns that the frost created danced on the window.

It had only been two days and the inactivity of things were starting to gnaw at him. He had better find something to do otherwise he just might go insane.

Robin woke up. She was having a pleasant dream albeit strange, that for once did not involve Amon. It had been a wonderful dream where she found a little black kitty. The kitty had took her to a warm place but then the warmth had faded away, leaving her in somewhere cold, but then the kitty came back as a tiger and kept her warm.

She blinked. Rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them she glanced up, in search of Amon. She found him at the window gazing out.

"Good morning," she greeted. He did not reply. This did not phase her though. She was definitely used to it by now.

She climbed out of the bed and shivered. It was a bit chilly. Perhaps she should turn up the heat. But she would ask Amon first. That would be done later. She decided to changed first. She headed towards the luggage and opened it. Reaching in she pulled out a pair of non-jean pants that were a dark blue and a white t-shirt that showed off just the right curves. She also pulled out a matching blue hoodie. Bringing the clothes with her, she headed into the bathroom and changed into the clothes.

She came out a few minutes later, changed. She decided that wearing these clothes weren't so bad after all. They were a nice change from her usual outfits and they were pretty comfortable, not to mention that they allowed her to move better.

Robin grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, sipping it appreciatively. She headed to the window where Amon stood.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Outside."

"Oh. I would love to go outside," she remarked. "Amon...."

"What?" Amon asked, turning to face her. They were so close. He could feel her breathing. Her face was only a couple of centimeters from his and her lips looked so soft, so inviting.... It would be so easy to just bend down and kiss them....

No, he couldn't. He would scare her, and then what would they do for the rest of the time they were trapped? He looked away, gazing back at the view through the window.

"Amon, what will do? There is still a long time before they will release us."

"I do not know."

"Would you like to watch another movie?" Robin asked.

"Very well then," Amon replied, heading towards the kitchenette. "You have not eaten breakfast yet," he said, remarking that nothing had been removed from its place.

"No," she admitted.

"Eat first, and then we can watch a movie," he told her.

Robin moved to look in some of the cupboards and took out a box of cereal. She took out a bowl and a spoon. Then she headed towards the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. She poured some cereal and milk into the bowl and took it to the table and began to eat.

Amon leaned against the counter and watched her eat, making sure she ate all of it. Finally Robin finished eating and put everything back where it belonged, after washing the bowl and spoon.

Satisfied, Amon walked to the bed. He pulled out his Orbo gun and checked it for what seemed like the hundredth time. Robin headed towards the stack. She picked out a movie and then headed to put it into the DVD player when she noticed the PS2.

"Amon, what is this?" she asked, pointing to the game system. She did not know what the game system was. It surprised him. But then again, considering the way she grew up, he was not surprised that she did not know what it was.

"It's a game system. People use it to play video games," he explained.

"Oh. Perhaps we may play it later?" She made it a question.

Robin popped the DVD into the player and began playing the movie.

Once again they sat on the bed, with Robin sitting up, her legs bent in front of her and her arms around them. Amon sat against the back as usual.

_She is so near...._ Robin was close enough for him to touch her, close enough for him to hold her, to keep her in his arms. He saw her hair, down and he saw images in his head of him running his fingers through her hair.... He shook his head. _No, I must not think about it._

It wasn't that Amon was in denial. He was pass that stage. It had already been awhile since Amon had come to grips about his feelings about Robin. Now acting upon them was a whole different matter....

He settled for watching her. It was all he could do. It was probably the only thing he could ever do. And when this is over, it would be back to trying to keep his distance from her, to try to ignore her and fail miserably.

Robin concentrated on the movie. She had to. What else is she supposed to do to keep her mind off of the man sitting slightly behind her? She felt eyes staring at her back. Amon. Why was he staring at her? She didn't want to think about it. She concentrated on the movie, but to no avail.

"Amon?" She decided to make an attempt at conversation.

"What?"

"Do you think there have been any witches?"

"Maybe."

"Amon?"

"What?"

"Why are you so cold?" _It hurts when you are like this...._

"That is none of your business."

Silence.

"Amon?"

"What now?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No." _If you'd knew...._

"Ok."

"Amon?"

"What?" _However much I care for her.... This is getting annoying._

"Do you want to stop the movie? It is uninteresting."

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright." Robin got up, just for something to do and stopped the DVD. She turned the player off and stood facing the bed.

"What will we do now?" she asked.

"Do whatever you want."

_Can I kiss you? _She thought, amused slightly. _No,_ that would be his answer. Her amusement faded away slightly.

Amon saw Robin's lips curl slightly into a smile. He wondered what she was thinking. But we all know what Amon was thinking while staring at Robin's lips. It's a bit scary at times how the two think so much alike.

"Amon, how does this game system work?" she asked, motioning to the PS2.

Amon sighed. He had a gut feeling that she wanted to play a game... with him. He did not want to play. But there was nothing better to do. At least there was no camera here and Robin would tell the other co-workers about him playing PS2 games.

"Choose a game," he told her. Robin followed his directions and went to the stack. She found a couple of cases with the logo PS2 on it. She assumed that it was for the game system. There was a huge stack of them and she wondered who they belonged to. Michael? Maybe, but Michael seemed more to play on the computer instead. Sakaki? Maybe. Come to think of it, Robin didn't really know much about Sakaki's life outside of STN-J.

Robin looked at each game. Most of them seemed to involve violence of some sort. The games were mostly mortal combat games and games like Grand Theft Auto. Finally she found one that sounded not so bad. It was where you raced funny looking animals in mini go-carts.

_How strange,_ she thought.

She handed the game to Amon and he turned the PS2 on, and put the disc into the system. Then he handed the second player control to Robin and took the first player's control. Robin smiled a bit when he took one for himself.

He started a new game, and then chose the VS option. He then told Robin to choose which character she wanted. Finally they chose and the game started.

Robin found steering the things strange, but she loved the concept that she could control what appeared on the TV screen.

They both had never played video games before, but Amon knew about these things so he had the upper hand in the game. So it wasn't very surprising that Amon won.

Lunch time came and Robin made lunch. They ate, washed dishes and Robin returned to the video games while Amon watched, wishing for a laptop.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Amon was bored as ever, but Robin amused herself with the video games. Well of course Amon was bored. His life was basically hunt witches and here, locked up, he had not witches to hunt. Well, not unless you count Robin, but he couldn't hunt Robin, at least not in that way. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Night came. Robin took her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. Inside she filled the bathtub with water. She went through the drawers and found a bottle of bubble bath that was called Spring Breeze. It smelled nice. It smelt like fresh flowers and nice spring air and had a slight musky smell to it. Robin liked it. She poured some into the bathtub and watched as bubbly foam started to form.

She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the tub when it was filled with water. She sat down and bathed in the nice warm water. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. The candles around the bathtub were suddenly lit and nothing had gone wrong. Robin smiled to herself. This was nice. There was no one around to scold her for using her powers, like Touko had when she had lit the stove with her powers.

Robin soaked in there until the water started to cool. She got out and dried herself and her hair with the towels. She put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth and stepped out of the bathroom, where she was caught by Amon's gaze.

Her heart thumped loudly. It seemed as if the whole world could've heard it. Their gazes were locked for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a mere second.

_His eyes.... Why? They.... They entrance me.... _Robin was enchanted.

Amon felt as if his soul was being gazed upon. He felt as if she had looked into every single corner of his soul, even the darkest part.

Robin was the first to break the spell. She looked down and a light blush covered her face.

"You can use the bathroom now," she spoke, quietly, timidly.

Amon nodded, though Robin did not see. That one second, it seemed like forever. It had affected him deeply. He quickly grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom, brushing past her.

He turned the water on and stepped into the tub, taking a long shower, letting the sound of the shower trying to drown the once locked up emotions. By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, Robin was asleep, curled up underneath the sheets.

He turned off the dim lights that Robin had left on and climbed onto the bed, making sure there was a gap between them. He fell into a sleep plagued by dream after dream of him and Robin together.

* * *

**Well! That has got to be my longest chapter yet! I would like to note that the game Robin had chose was Crash CTR or whatever it's called. My friend has the game and I hate it cause I suck so much at it. **

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Nothing too eventful yet. I'm still working on it. I know what's going to happen and stuff, but I'm still working on how to get the story there. You get what I mean? Well, anyway tell me what you guys think! **

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to the following reviewers!**

**Amon's Angel Of Darkness:** It's ok for late review! It's better to have some review than none! I might use your idea, because I had something like that in mind anyway, but it depends if I can work it in.

**Kagome21: **Thanks! I really appreciate the compliment. It's only recently that I've gotten better. If you read my old non one shots fanfics, you'll notice that my writing style has changed quite a bit.

**Silent-sparkling Angel: **Thanks! Yeah, it is kind of hard keeping Amon in character. It's all Amon's fault! LOL. It doesn't help that I can only watch one episode per week since that's how many times it plays here in this anime deprived corner of the world.

**Sakura-chan79: **I'll look forward to reading your WHR fanfic if you decide to give it a try! Good luck!

**Jade27:** Yeah, cliffhangers can be cruel and unusual punishments, but to an author wanting to attract the attention of the reader, it's a wonderful one! LOL.

**Meeko Melodie: **Glad you like it! I do try to make things all nice nice.


	6. Heartbeat

**.:: Chapter Six ::.**

**Heartbreak**

* * *

_**Robin**_

_This burden, these emotions. They have grown stronger and harder to keep during the days I have been here, caged with him. Just his presence causes me to struggle at hiding these feelings. _

_It is so strange, yet so unusual, so foreign. I am frightened like I have never been before. _

_The dreams, they continue to plague me night after night, and they show no signs of stopping. If I could only leave, then perhaps maybe I will be able to hide these emotions, to keep these emotions under better control. I know I will never be rid of them, for they are there to remain forever. And that is my undoing. It will not, cannot be. He will never return these feelings of love to me. And under the situations we constantly find ourselves.... But still I wish...._

_Is it such a selfish wish? It is so confusing. But I hope that perhaps I will find a solution in time. I pray for it. _

* * *

Five days have passed since the day Amon and Robin found themselves trapped in the apartment. Five days spent in a struggle to keep their emotions in check. Five brutal yet wonderful days. Fate must have one cruel and strange sense of humour. But Fate can also be kind, or at least, Fate can wake up on the right side of the bed for once.

The morning found Amon and Robin in their beds. For once, Robin woke up first. She sat up and looked around. She found Amon at her side, asleep. She smiled. He looked so wonderful asleep, not that he doesn't when he's awake, but.... He looked peaceful, and it was like seeing a whole different side of him.

Taking one last glace at him, Robin got up and took an outfit from her suitcase. Today she would wear a long black skirt with a plain, long sleeved shirt with a small v-shaped neckline. She headed into the bathroom to change.

She came out and headed towards the kitchenette and went through the coffee cupboard. She decided since she had gotten up earlier, she would celebrate by opening a new can of a different coffee brand. She brewed the coffee and poured a cup for herself.

Amon woke up to find himself alone in the bed. He looked around and found that Robin wasn't there. He sat up quickly. Where was she? He tensed, became alert. When he realized she was in the kitchenette sipping coffee, he relaxed.

"Good morning, Amon," Robin greeted when she noticed that he was awake. He did not respond. Same as usual.

He pulled back the black comforter and got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

_That dream.... It was so real._ Amon's thoughts flashed back to the dream he had last night which involved him and a certain little bird. _I have to stop having these dreams._ If those dreams of his keep coming back, soon he might not be able to look Robin in the eye again. He could build strong walls around his emotions, but lately that didn't seem to be working.

_If this keeps going on, I will go insane._ Amon didn't know how long his resolve could go on. Michael, Doujima, Sakaki and Karasuma will have hell to pay when he got out.

Amon turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub. That's when he realized it. He didn't bring a change of clothes with him. _Shit. _He thought. There were two choices: a) wrap a towel around his waist and go outside and grab a pair of clothes, then change b) go back into his pajamas and head out to grab his change of clothes.

Amon hated to wear what he wore before taking his shower. He couldn't explain it, even to himself, but it was one thing he just simply hated. We must simply accept that fact. So he opted for plan A.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, making sure that it wouldn't fall off. Then he took a breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

Robin looked up at the door when it opened. _Good, _she thought, _I can change now._ She grabbed her outfit for the day and then she saw him.

She saw him half naked, revealing more skin than she ever had. She saw the firm muscles on his body, from many, many hours training and hunting witches. She saw what laid under the black clothing he always wore.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. His eyes captured hers once more and to her surprise, she saw emotion in there. She saw amusement. He held her gaze, as if he was daring her to say something. Images flowed in her head. Images of him and her tumbling onto the bed....

_Don't go there, _Robin scolded herself. Suddenly, Amon broke the gaze and dug into his duffle bag and pulled out an outfit. He turned and headed into the bathroom to change, leaving Robin there standing.

_Now I have to wait once more to change...._ She thought.

Amon stepped out of the bathroom to find Robin changed already. He headed towards the kitchenette, wordlessly. There, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly, careful not to burn his tongue. His thoughts slowly drifted back to what had happened earlier on. He wondered what Robin had been thinking then. He shrugged it off. It was best not to think about Robin. He wasn't sure how well his control was at this point. It was sad really. The great Amon, once a total, complete, huge, gigantic, frozen ice berg is now starting to melt because of some _girl_, no, _woman_ came into his life. To him that was the epitome of sad.

He sighed. He headed towards the cupboards and pulled out a cup of Ramen. He poured some boiling water into it and waited five minutes. Then he took a pair of chopsticks and started eating. This was breakfast for him sometimes.

Meanwhile, Robin decided to spend more time with the PS2. Sometimes she preferred its company more than Amon's. After all, the PS2 was less complicated and brought on less trouble than the melting iceberg.

* * *

"Do you think they've confessed yet?" Doujima asked, bored. She turned a page of one of her magazines.

"Nah, I still think it will take some more time before they do," Sakaki replied. He yawned. Lately there had been no witches at all to hunt. It was like they all waited for Amon and Robin to come back before they start causing trouble. It was very annoying.

"Michael, are you sure you haven't found any witches yet?" Karasuma asked the young hacker.

"Sorry, not yet. I'm still working on it." Silence once again reigned, punctuated by the occasional yawns from Sakaki.

"That's it," Doujima said, getting up. "I'm leaving. I could be shopping right now." She grabbed her car keys. "Karasuma, do you want to come?"

Karasuma paused for a moment. "I don't see why not," she said, "Michael, contact me if there's any witches."

"Right," Michael said and returned his concentration on hacking into the latest database, his rock music turned on as loud as possible. It was a wonder how he could possibly hear through those. Karasuma shrugged it off. With Doujima, they headed along down to the parking lot, taking Doujima's nice sports car.

"Great, they're gone." Sakaki grinned conspiratorially. Michael swivelled his chair around to face Sakaki. The grin on his face matched Sakaki's.

"Take out the cards, partner. I'm going to beat you this time," Michael said, clearing a spot on the table.

"You wish. No one can beat me. I'm the king at Go Fish." Sakaki shuffled the deck and began dealing.

* * *

Time passed slowly. Everything was like every other day spent in this accursed apartment. They were restless. And their restlessness was ever growing.

Amon's strength of will was weakening.

"Amon, will you pass me the salt please? It's right in that cupboard above the sink," Robin asked, while stirring the soup. Amon grabbed the salt and handed it to Robin. There fingers brushed once more. A tingle went up there arms. Robin's heart thumped loudly. But this time, things were different.

Amon was lost. He was lost within her scent, her touch, her skin. Everything all around faded away. All he knew, all he breathed at the moment was her. There was nothing but her. Robin. His conscience faded away and instinct took over, after many days, weeks, months being denied what it wanted.

Amon pushed Robin against the counter, not hear her sharp intake of breath as she fell against the counter. Her eyes widened at the look in Amon's eyes. It was a look of hunger. Of need.

Amon felt a rush in his blood. His heart thumped loudly. Finally the satisfaction of having what he wanted. He would have his heart's desire. He looked into Robin's eyes, expecting to see fear and disgust. What he saw was anything but. He saw surprise, shock, and... want. She wanted this. But.... Something nagged at the back of Amon's neck.

Slowly, he leaned down to capture Robin's lips. Those soft, red lips. He had wanted to taste them for so long. And finally....

There was something wrong with this picture. Something wasn't right. Amon snapped out of his trance. He stopped midway. Robin's eyes showed disappointment, but he did not see it.

With a flash, Amon was back where he was before, chopping lettuce for the salad. The salt was in Robin's hands and Amon looked as if nothing happened.

Robin followed his lead, and turned back to face the stove, stirring it. Amon did not see the single tear make its way down her face.

* * *

**Oh! How did you guys like this! Tee hee, bit of a cliffhanger, sort of. I know, I know, I'm a bit evil. Don't kill me! LOL. **

**But anyway, I just had to leave it there. It was such a beautiful ending. You must admit that. Finally a little bit of something going on! Yay!**

**I would just like to note that tomorrow my dad is taking the computer for an upgrade and I don't know when I'll be getting the computer back, so I don't know when I can post another chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully I'll get it back tomorrow again. Wish me luck!**

* * *

**Thanks to the following reviewers!**

**Amon's Angel of Darkness: **Haha, that would be a funny bit. But it'd be kind of scary, I mean stuck with Zaizen! I hate Zaizen. He deserves to die.

**Sakura-Chan79: **Thanks! I do try to keep it nice and fluffy, but not corny. It's hard, cause I tend to make my stories really corny.

**Kohana: **Well, now that you know what happens.... Now you'll have to wait some more to find out what happens next! Muhahahahaha! Cough, cough.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-58:P: **Wow! You like that game! I can't believe. I hate it! I guess when it comes to video games, you could say I can be a sore loser most of the time. And well in this chappie, Amon ALMOST kissed Robin. Stupid Amon. LOL. Well, I guess I would want the guy I love to kill me, if I had to die, I dunno. It depends on the situation.

**NeoTokyo-sailor: **Ah! Cute eh? I must say I have to agree with you on that, which is odd since usually I find that the stories I write suck.

**Emmastarz: **Just wait. I'm getting there. I'm almost there! I'm so close to there that it's boiling hot! In the next few chapters. You'll see. Tee hee. Keep reading! P.S. Glad you love it!


	7. Revelations

**.:: Chapter Seven ::.**

**Revelations  
**

* * *

**  
**

_**Amon**_

_I cannot believe what I had almost done. I still think about it, second after second, minute after minute and still I cannot understand what happened, why I almost did what I did. It had almost seemed like someone else was there and not me. But that's not true. It was me. _

_I was not in control. I lost control and that scared me. _

_Her.... I saw something in her eyes.... When I almost kissed her. It was as if she wanted it as much as I did. _

_Does she feel that way about me? Like what I feel about her?  
  
_

* * *

__  
Things at the apartment weren't too good after the "incident". The tension was very thick. Dinner was held in silence, though that didn't make much of a difference since it was always in silence.

Robin decided moved around, numbed by the recent events.

_What had happened? Was he toying with me? But why? _

She decided to head to bed early, at least then she wouldn't have to face Amon. She quickly grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. She filled the bathtub and stripped. She stepped in and just sat back and relaxed.

She was so tired. So tired of life.... So tired of all these emotions that she had to deal with... She just wanted to scream, to shout, to burn everything around her, but that would be un-Robin-ish. She sighed. She was tired. Maybe she should close her eyes a bit.... That might help.... Yeah....

Robin's eyes slowly closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Robin found herself in a place unknown to her. Everything around her was black. Black as the night. Black as a raven's feathers. Black as the darkness in everyone. Black. Robin couldn't see. She used her powers and created a ball of fire to light her way. _

"_Where am I?" she wondered out loud. She walked forward. The place seemed to start nowhere and ended nowhere. It was just one big blotch of darkness. _

_She squinted through the darkness, trying to make out what was in front of her. She saw a figure. She walked closer to it, being very careful; she did not know if the figure was friend or foe._

_To her surprise, the figure turned out to be the exact copy of her. It looked exactly like Robin. _

_How is that possible? She thought. _

"_Who are you?" Robin asked. _

"_I am you. I am the Eve of Witches. I am the Fire. I am the Earth. I am the Wind. I am Robin. I am all, and all is I." the duplicate replied._

"_How is that possible? Where are we?"_

"_We are in the Darkness. Where everything begins. In the Darkness, where life is created. We are here. It is time Robin."_

"_Time for what?"_

"_Time for you to know all. Time for you to know your Destiny. Time for you to know your Past. Time to decide your Future. Time," the Eve said. "Come. Follow me. I will show you everything. It is time." The Eve of Witches started walking and Robin had no choice but to follow. _

_The blackness began to fade as they walked and they found themselves standing in the air, looking at the scene below them. Below was Stonehenge. And within the ring of standing stones stood what Robin knew to be witches of both male and female. They stood in the circle, with a hooded person standing in the very middle. _

_She watched with interest as each witch present walked up to the person in the middle and summoned forth their power. Somehow, instead of being attacked by the other witches powers, the one in the middle seemed to be absorbing them, the powers entering into the middle witches body._

"_As you know, three hundred and twenty years ago, the coven sank into the darkness. The coven disappeared," the Eve said._

_Robin nodded. _

"_At that time, witches were feared. They were hunted, like today, though the methods are different._

"_People feared these witches because the witches powers were the unknown, and people are afraid. Fear makes people kill witches, even if they were their own young. _

"_These people thought that all witches were evil. But like the humans, there were good and bad witches. However most witches had decided to use their powers for good._

"_They formed the coven. The coven made sure that everything in the world was peaceful, to the extent of their abilities. _

"_You see, people once thought and still think that witches are evil. They think that they were a freak of nature and not one of God's creations. But they were wrong. God created man first. He created them, giving them the will to think. He created them thinking that they will lead a good and peaceful life. But God soon found out that these men that He had created could not truly, wholly survive in this world and that the men he had created would become corrupted. So He created witches. He created witches and gave them each a different world to protect the world and humankind. He gave them the will to think. But like men, some witches became corrupted through power, though most remembered their duty._

"_The coven were made of the witches who remembered there duty. Though they knew they were under-appreciated, they continued to help the world. In those times, witches understood their power, they understood how to control their powers and witches would help each other with their powers. _

"_But the coven knew that one day, no matter what, their coven would sink into the Darkness, from where it came. However, they knew that some witches would survive. They knew that one day the coven would be reborn and that the world would finally come to understand witches. They knew that one day the Eve of Witches would come and with the help of the Adam of Witches, they would settle things between mankind and witches. But in the process the coven would have to sink and many lives, both human and witches would be killed in the process. _

"_The witches willingly sacrificed their lives. They knew what their duty was." The Eve motioned down to the scene below them._

"_What you see down there are the witches of the coven, what is left of them, before the coven sank. They each gave up a bit of their power. _

"_You see, the two in the middle are the ones that are destined to create the lines of witches that would one day give birth to the Eve of Witches and the Adam of Witches. All the different witches powers will be passed down onto them, so that they may be able to use them. _

"_Do you know who those witches in the middle is?" The Eve asked. Robin shook her head._

"_The shorter one is your great-great-great-great-grandmother, Robin Sena Da Vinci. The other is the great-great-great-grandmother of the Adam of Witches, the one who you call Amon."_

_Robin stood there shocked. _

"_I am the Eve? Amon.... Adam?" Robin stammered. The Eve nodded. _

"_You and Amon, you were destined to meet. You were destined to belong to one another. There is not denying that fate. Do not deny your emotions." The Eve of Witches cupped Robin's face gently. _

"_Amon will soon unlock the powers that had been granted to him. And you shall unlock those that you have not yet unlocked. You must help him, for he has been raised to hate those powers. You must help him from destroying himself. Help him. _

"_Come. There is more that you must learn."_

_The Eve started to walk and Robin followed. And like before, the scene changed slowly as they walked on into the Darkness.  
_

* * *

Amon wiped the same spot on the counter for what must've been the hundredth time. He had volunteered to do the dishes tonight, giving Robin time to have a moment of privacy.

He payed no attention to his actions. For the past hour he stood there washing the dishes and cleaning the counter off. It was all so repetitive.

Memories of what he had done kept flashing by in his head, moment after moment, minute after minute, playing those memories like a broken tape.

_Why did I nearly kiss her? It was so close. _He sighed. Snapping out of his thoughts for a moment, Amon realized that the counter was neat and that he no longer needed to wipe it.

He put the rag back in its spot and headed towards the bed, turned on the tv and began flipping through the channels, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

Minutes passed by, and Amon stared at the screen. Well not really the screen, more like into space.

For who knows how long, Amon just stared into space. Finally he snapped out his trance and looked at his watch. He frowned. Robin had been in the bathroom for over two hours. Something was wrong.

His heart pounded. What if she.... No. Maybe.... He was worried. Robin wouldn't take that long of a bath.... And he certainly hadn't heard any sound coming from the bathroom.

What was going on? Did Robin try to... kill herself?

Amon jumped up. Ignoring all the warnings in his head that Robin might be ok and if she found him in the bathroom while she was in the tub, naked.... He barged into the bathroom and found Robin lying in the bathtub, not moving and.... not breathing?

Amon's heart was going millions of heartbeats per minute. He ran up to the tub and felt for a pulse. There was none. The water was freezing cold.

_Robin's... dead._ He couldn't believe it. This wasn't right. He was blinded. He saw nothing but rage and pain. He never got to tell her how he felt and now....

Amon let out an unhumanly howl of grief. He was oblivious to everything but him, his pain, and the pulse-less body of Robin's.

Blinded by his rage and sorrow, he did not realize what was going on. His powers were awakening.

* * *

_The Eve had just finished showing Robin everything. She had finished telling Robin everything. _

"_It is time Robin. You must go now. You must wake. Amon's powers have awakened. You must help him before he destroys you and himself. Then hope will be lost."_

_Robin nodded. She had finally found the peace she sought for. The answers that she had wanted. Now she knew what was going on. She understood. _

"_Will I ever have a chance to talk to you again?" Robin asked. _

_The Eve smiled and nodded. "Of course. I am a part of you. When you sleep, I will be there. You and I are and have always been one." _

_The Eve closed her eyes and walked closer to Robin. She touched Robin's face and then in a ball of light was sucked back into Robin's body.  
_

* * *

Robin woke up. She felt hot. Her pulse started going back again. She realized that the water was heating up and if she didn't get out, she would boil. It must've been one of Amon's new found powers.

"Amon!" she yelled. "Stop Amon! Or you'll destroy us all!" Amon did not hear her. He was still oblivious to all.

He wouldn't listen to her. He couldn't hear her. So she did the first thing that came to her head.

She kissed him.

* * *

**Another cliffie! Teehee! I know, I know, I am evil. But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter already! Sorry for the late update, by the way.**

**I would just like people to know that in Chapter Six, I put two different titles. One of them was Heartbreak and the other was Heartbeat. The correct title is Heartbeat.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Wow! There are so many reviewers! Thanks to the following:**

**Sakura-Chan79: **Thanks. You don't know how much that compliment really meant to me!

**Yuna of Paradise: **Thanks for you compliments. I did sort of ignore your e-mail. I've gotten a million of those and did my wish ever come true? No! LOL.

**Lara1786: **Teehee. The Go Fish part was just a spur of the moment thing. I liked it. LOL

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P:** LOL. Can you imagine one of those arcade games where you whack the crocodiles or ground hogs? Well, instead of crocodiles or ground hogs, imagine little Amon head popping out. And then you whack them with a mallet. I can see that. LOL

**Amon's Angel of Darkness: **Well, to tell you the truth, I've never actually seen all the episodes. Currently, I just finished watching the episode called Simple-Mind. And the only reason why I know what happens later on is because I read too many spoilers. Also as for the counter and stove thing. Well imagine the kitchenette shaped as the letter E without the middle horizontal line. The top horizontal line is the stove, and the bottom horizontal line is the fridge. Then the vertical line is the counter. The stove and fridge are facing each other. Does that help a bit?

**NeoTokyo-sailor: **Thanks. But all my chapter stories aren't as good as these. I do like my one shots though, except for the Sailor Moon one. That one was way to corny for my taste.

**Seashah: **Thanks. I do try to write my stories with good grammar, spelling, etc. That's a really nice review! Truth be told though, I can't stand typing things like you would in an IM conversation. You know, where you put the letter u instead of you, etc. In fact, I don't even do that in IM conversations. Doing that annoys me. LOL.

**Vanyaer: **Ooh! I'm loved! I feel loved. LOL.

**Raine84: **Well, I'm pretty sure you realized it before the end of the chapter. I think I kind of gave it away with the summary. But hey, that's ok!

**JadeGoddess: **Well, read on. Maybe you'll find out sooner or later.

**Hunter-Robin: **Yea! I was lucky. I got it back on the same day.

**Koharu-Soma: **Well, it was a near kiss. Amon paused half way there. The baka.

**Auburn: **Um.... I'm truly sorry, but I reread your review for God knows how many times and I still don't understand what you want/telling me. And that last part you wrote. Please say I wrote the Witch Hunter Robin story. I don't get that part. What Witch Hunter Robin story? Definitely not this one. This one was written by me. Sorry that I don't get what you're trying to say.

**Galadflower: **There you go. I gave you some more.

**Danyu: **Yes, it is. But Amon not showing emotions is what makes him such a wonderful bishie!

**Kohanu: **Thanks.

**Ami4: **Thanks. Yeah, I love these two too. I just started watching the show too. I only get to watch one episode per week. Stupid YTV.

**Jade27: **LOL. Don't worry. I won't forget this story. I don't think it will let me forget it because my mind just keeps wandering back to it. So don't worry.

**Thank you so much people for reviewing! **


	8. Afterwards

**.:: Chapter Eight ::.**

**Afterwards  
**

* * *

**  
**

_**Robin**_

_At last things are clear to me. For all of my life I had been living in the Darkness, never knowing my purpose, never knowing what I was meant for. _

_I am finally at peace. But there is still one more thing to settle._

_Amon.  
_

* * *

Amon snapped out of the world of sorrow that he had built. His eyes widened as he felt the touch of Robin's lips on his.

Robin? But wasn't Robin.... Dead? But, she was right there, kissing him.

Instinct took over him and instinct preferred to concentrate more on Robin's lips than how Robin went from dead to alive.

Robin started to break off the kiss as soon as she realized Amon snapped out of his oblivion. But to her surprise, he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

_This feels so right.... _She thought, as she relaxed into the kiss.

Finally, for after what seems like an eternity, the two broke up for a breath of air.

Robin gazed into Amon's eyes. Once again Amon felt as if she was going through the very essence of him.

_She's... so beautiful. _Amon had never seen anyone prettier than her. It wasn't her physical looks either that made her beautiful to him.

"Robin.... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized, after all of it had sunk into his head. "I shouldn't have kissed you.... I... nearly.... Killed you." Amon choked the last part out.

"Shh. Don't talk. I don't mind. You didn't kiss me, I kissed you." Robin put a finger on his lips. Then she leaned in for another kiss before Amon realized what was going on.

And then it sunk in. Everything sunk in, including....

Amon broke off the kiss, quickly. He turned his head away.

"Robin... You.... You're clothes...." Amon had turned his head away, more for Robin's modesty. After all, it definitely wasn't the first time he'd have seen a naked woman. He was hardly a virgin after all. For heaven's sake! He was 25. Go deal with it.

Robin blushed. Her face was beet red.

"Oh. I got your clothes all wet..." she said, a bit shy after all that had happened. Amon handed her a towel. She accepted it and wrapped it around herself.

"It does not matter. They'll dry. Now get dressed and then come out and tell me exactly what the hell was going on."

Robin nodded her head, though Amon couldn't see it. He got up from his spot on the floor and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Robin appeared, dressed. Her hair was still damp. She spotted Amon sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

Hesitantly, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

Silence reigned. No one knew where to begin. Finally Amon broke the spell.

"You worried me," he said simply.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me. What happened? You had no pulse and you would not wake up."

"I.... I fell asleep. And I dreamed."

Amon raised an eyebrow. "Only dreamed?"

"Well.... It.... I don't know where to begin."

"I'm sure you can find somewhere to begin."

"It wasn't an ordinary dream. It wasn't like any of the other dreams of mine...." Robin blushed at this. She continued on.

"It wasn't exactly a premonition. It was like a talk with... myself." Amon raised his eyebrows again at this.

Robin blushed. Then slowly, she began telling Amon everything that had passed during her dream. She told him everything, down to the very last detail.

When Robin finished telling him the whole deal, silence reigned once more. Amon ran his hand through his hair and pushed back his bangs. He let out a breath.

Him? Adam? No way! And now that his powers have resurfaced. It was nearly more than what he could chew.

"What are we going to do? Should we let STN-J know about your powers? Should we let them know about my dream?" Robin asked.

Amon thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think that we should tell them. For now at least."

Robin glanced at him. In his eyes, she saw fear. It was buried deeply in his eyes that it was almost not visible, but it was there.

Amon was afraid. He was afraid of his powers and what Robin had told him. He was afraid that one day his powers would get out of hand.

But what if Robin's dream was just nonsense? But then again, Robin's dream did make sense. Amon wasn't sure what to do. He decided to sleep on it. Maybe he would make sense of anything.

But first, there were other matters to take care of.

"Robin.... In the kitchen...." Amon took a deep breath. Even though Robin knew about his feelings for her, through her dreams, it still didn't make anything easier. Actually, it kind of made things awkward.

"It's ok Amon. I don't mind. I... understand." Robin smiled gently.

Amon glanced at his watch. It was late.

"You should go to bed. It's late." Without waiting to reply, Amon got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Amon came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, shirtless, to find Robin sitting on the bed, with her knees tucked under her chin and the comforter covering her.

"What are you doing up? I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to wait for you."

Amon did not reply to this. So much was still new to him and he had not adjusted to it all.

The dream of Robin's.... He didn't have to tell her of his feelings for her, she knew now. And he knew of hers. But somehow, it wasn't right.

And what about his strength of will? If he submitted tonight, then what would happen? What if he couldn't hold back and forced himself too quickly?

_She is willing though.... _Amon cleared his mind. It wouldn't do any good to go down that path. _But it wouldn't hurt, to just go on impulse for once? Wouldn't it? _Amon sighed.

He grabbed his shirt and pajama pants and headed back into the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, Robin wasn't without her own thoughts.

_Things are getting so confusing? Perhaps I shouldn't have.... Things are too rushed. I am not ready for this. _Robin sighed. Would things ever go back to normal? She kind of wished the gang back at STN-J wouldn't have put them through this. _But it wouldn't have mattered. Either way, this would've happened, and my feelings for Amon wouldn't have changed. But.... Perhaps I have lived too sheltered. I should take a chance for once._

Amon appeared once more after a couple of minutes.

Wordlessly, he turned off the lights and climbed into bed where Robin was waiting for him. He did not bother to create the gap that was once there, but still, he laid there stiffly. It was an awkward situation.

Robin turned to face Amon, even though she couldn't yet see his face in the darkness. Slowly, she began to drift to sleep.

Amon sensed Robin falling asleep. He could hear her breathing becoming even. But he still laid there, awkwardly, constantly aware of the girl next to him.

Amon was shocked when he felt Robin roll over towards him and snuggle against him. He tensed up. Finally, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly he began to fall asleep, breathing in her scent.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter! Pretty uneventful. I'm sorry about that. **

**I believe that the updates from now on will take a bit longer. Reasons? A) I'm busy with my new domain: and getting the layout up and getting the site running. B) I have to make the layout and revamp Silver Cat Designs, my graphics site. C) I am still trying out DeviantArt, so right now I'm pretty much obsessed with it. D) The chapters are getting more and more complicated to write, so that takes a while. **

**I would like to make a note. Please, however nice your reviews are, don't ask me to read your fanfics and telling you what I think about them. Do not e-mail me about it either. And please, if you want to e-mail me about things, do not send me chain letters. I get enough junk mail as it is. **

**Also, please don't tell me what I did wrong in the story concerning the plot, etc., I know what I'm doing. I don't mind if you guys tell me what grammar, spelling mistakes I made. But remember, I'm Canadian, so some of my spelling will be different. **

**Thanks to the following reviewers for reviewing!  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Amon's Angel of Darkness: **LOL. Well, I still haven't decided what powers they will have. It will be fun though.

**Koharu: **Thanks for saying the story rocks!

**Yuna of Paradise: **Thanks for the review, but please read note.

**Koharu-Soma: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Normally I have trouble describing things, but I'm trying to get things better.

**WitchMaeve: **Wow! Thanks, I appreciate that!

**Vanyaer: **Yeah, I'm sorry if you didn't understand the other chapters. But I had it all worked out and this is what's supposed to be going on. You'll see, I'll make everything fit together! LOL.

**Sakura-Chan79: **Do you live in Canada by any chance? Because my TV channel (YTV) only finished Simple Mind last Friday too!

**Escawing: **Thanks! Glad you like it.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Yeah, that would be funny. I wish something like that did exist. It'd be so kawaii!

**Naya: **Your wish is my command! LOL. Don't worry, I'll keep writing.

**MysticFan86: **Did you like this chapter?

**Shimya: **Oh dear. You can't blow up. That would be so uncool! LOL.

**Hunter-Robin: **Teehee.

**Chichi's 1 Fan: **LOL. And I'm just getting started.

**Kohanu: **I so do not suck, thank you very much.

**Ami4: **I wait until Friday's 11:30 to watch it. Then after it plays, I got straight to bed, because then I can go over it and bla bla bla.

**Seashah: **There, at last! No cliffie!

**Meeko Melody: **Yeah, it is getting a bit more serious. But I'm trying to keep it light, without causing the characters to go OOC. But that's hard.

**Tvsweetie: **Aw.... Don't be sad. Turn that frown upside down! (That's what my friend Megan says to me when I'm sad.... It makes me smile because she does this whole weird thing.)


	9. Trust

**.:: Chapter Nine ::.**

**Trust  
**

* * *

**  
**

_**Amon**_

_So many things have happened in the space of so little time._

_I am to be Adam. I don't even know of such things, yet.... _

_ My powers have awakened. The thing I have feared most since childhood has come true. And it had felt wonderful, but now that I am faced with the aftermath of it, I am afraid. _

_I have watched my mother lose her sanity to her powers. I have watched my mother being taken away because of her powers. And now, will her fate fall upon me too? _

_There are so many questions I have unanswered. _

_I have become what I have learned to hate. The fates are cruel.  
_

* * *

Morning came and it found Amon and Robin asleep together in the bed. If someone were to watch from the edge of the bed, they would notice that Amon's arms were wrapped around Robin ever so protectively. And if someone would try to wrench his arms away from her, he would have held her even more close to him. How sweet.

Robin woke up to find herself wrapped in Amon's arms. She stilled herself, listening to his breathing. He was still asleep. It was probably wrong to take advantage of this but she laid there, thinking of the past events and reveling in his arms. She could definitely get used to this. She smiled slightly at the thought.

_Things will be more complicated than ever now, _she thought. Now that Amon's powers were slowly awakening, and the rest of hers were to awaken soon, they would have to be even more careful now. _And what of Amon? He hates witches, and now that he has become one of us... _Robin's eyes saddened.

She had long accepted the fact that though to STN-J there was a difference between witches and Craft users, there was no difference. No matter what they did, witches were witches.

She would have to help Amon. He was new to this world. He had always been on the other side of the world. Maybe borderline, but he had never experienced the life of a witch... at least not yet.

She felt Amon stir. She smiled to herself. _But for the time being.... I will make the best of it._

Amon woke up and found himself holding onto Robin. He felt her turn around to face him and found himself staring into her deep, intense eyes.

"Good morning... Amon." Amon didn't respond. He just stared into her eyes. And once again, he was lost.

* * *

"I am so bored! I can't believe the Chief won't let us leave! It's so not fair. And he leaves. I bet he's somewhere having more fun they we are," Doujima complained.

The Chief had banned the whole gang from leaving the building until a) they find a witch b) work time was over.

Doujima sighed. "MICHAEL! ARE YOU SURE YOU FOUND A WITCH!" she yelled, half in frustration and half so that Michael could hear her through his head phones.

"For the hundredth time, no I haven't. It's like they all disappeared or something." Michael replied, calm as ever. Inside though, he was frustrated. It was all the Chief's fault! If he hadn't banned everyone from leaving, then him and Sakaki would've been able to play another couple of rounds of Go Fish... He sighed. Then an idea struck him.

He swivelled his chair around to face everyone.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about we play strip poker..." he suggested.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ok. Ok. I get the point, no. Um... Crazy Eights?" Everyone continued to stare at the young hacker.

"Um... Fine! LET'S JUST PLAY GO FISH!" he shouted in frustration. Everyone looked at him.

Finally Sakaki broke through the silence that had reigned temporarily.

"Take out the cards Michael. I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Michael mumbled. He took out the deck of cards that he had kept hidden under a pile of files. Sakaki cleared off the table and everyone gathered around. He dealt.

* * *

While everyone back at STN-J were going through their whole cards ordeal, Robin and Amon had gotten up, done whatever they do at morning and were in the middle of eating breakfast. And for the first time ever, they were eating breakfast together.

Robin wanted to approach the matter of their powers, but she didn't know how to begin. Finally she sighed and just approached it directly.

"Amon, what are we going to do with your powers? And mine.... Not all of mine have awakened yet," she said. She glanced into the his eyes and as soon as she mentioned about his powers, she saw the slight hint of fear in them. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to see it, but Robin saw it.

"Amon... Please.... Do not be afraid," she whispered to him, worry in her eyes.

"I'm not," he lied.

Robin shook her head. "I can see it in your eyes. It's almost invisible, but I can see it."

Amon did not know what to say. What should you say to a person you care so much about? A person who could read your every emotion easily? The answer was you don't say anything. At least, when you're Amon.

Robin smiled slightly at his response, or rather, his lack of response. He sighed. Finally he replied.

"We do not tell STN-J. We do not tell Zaizen." Amon's memories headed back to the time where they had just finished capturing the witch who had a similar power to Robin's, the manipulation of fire. He remembered talking to Zaizen after. _Your emotions are interfering... _Amon remembered Zaizen telling him when Amon had told him that he had come up with nothing that there were no connections between the witch and Robin.

No, it would not be wise to tell Zaizen. Amon cleared his head of his memories, locking them back from where they had escaped. It would not help that his once hidden emotions were starting to resurface whenever he was around Robin.

Ever since Robin had came to STN-J, things for him had changed so much. Where he would once never hesitate to tell anything to Zaizen, he would now hold information from Zaizen where it concerned his little birdie.

"You're afraid of losing control of your powers, aren't you?" Robin asked gently. "The Eve... I... You won't lose control. I won't let you. I will help you. If you let me." Her eyes showed concern, love and determination.

"And what if you loose control of your powers," Amon asked.

"I **won't**." Amon was surprised somewhat at the fierceness in her voice. "I promise you, I won't lose control."

She got up and began clearing away the dishes. Amon got up to help her.

When she was finished washing the dishes she turned to face him. She cradled his hand against her face.

"Please Amon.... Trust me. Let me help you. Do not be afraid.... I love you." Robin's heart thudded as she said the last three words. It was the first time she had ever said them to anyone and now.... She was afraid of his response.

Amon took his hand back and turned away from her.

"Don't say that. Don't give you heart away so easily. I could betray you and then you would end up being hunted." Amon sounded so cold hearted, his voice, chilling.

Robin froze. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure the whole world could hear it. Her eyes showed sorrow.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his back. He tensed.

"I will say it, because I mean it. And I cannot help but give my heart away to you. You have had it since the beginning. If you were to betray me, then so be it. It will not change my feelings for you. But you will not betray me, because I trust in you."

Amon decided to toss caution into the wind. He relaxed. He took the hand that held him lovingly and kissed it.

"Then so be it.... And I...." Amon didn't know if he could say those three words. It did not come easy to him.

"Shh... I know already... And I understand. You do not have to say it until you are ready but I know..."

Amon felt his heart warm up. Things were changing rapidly. He knew. But somehow, it didn't seem as bad as he once imagined it to be. It was all because of Robin. And if you were to look into his eyes right then, you would be surprised to see the love he had in them. He, himself would've been surprised.

* * *

**Ah! Another chapter! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I simply had to work on my sites which I had neglected on. **

**If you want to see what I've been working on, when I would've been working on this fanfic, here are the links (just remove the spaces):  
  
http:www . sapphyre-dreams . net**

**http:silvercat . sapphyre-dreams . net  
**

**http:www. wandering-mind . net/ simplyme  
**

**I'm pretty sure you guys will like the layout I have on the Simply Me site (hint: it's a Witch Hunter Robin layout!) **

**Some of you were wondering what my DeviantArt account was. It's Silver-Cat18. **

**Please tell me which couples you prefer: Doujima/Sakaki and Michael/Karasuma or Karasuma/Sakaki and Doujima/Michael. **

**P.S. I hope you guys liked this chapter. There's a bit of fluff in it. It's so hard to do fluff with Amon and Robin. And one more thing. Please don't suggest to me what to do considering what happens in the story. If so, you might as well right a story yourself. I'm not trying to be mean or rude or anything with all my "rules", but I have my limits. Hope you guys understand.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Wow! Thanks every body for over 100 reviews! I love you guys! **

**Yuna of Paradise: **Yes, I love cats! Kittens are even better.

**Vanyaer: **Being Canadian rocks, doesn't it?

**Tigress Berry: **Glad you like it. I like your name, by the way.

**Koharu-Soma: **Yes, it is a shame isn't it? But still, I have so much to do and school isn't exactly helping. Evil teachers.

**Shimya: **Glad you "wuv" it. LOL.

**Tvsweetie: **LOL. Now you know what happens. I hope you like it.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Yeah, you did a good job of following the rules. Thanks. I do have a habit of using a lot of had, have, etc. I planned on letting Amon have lots of powers.... Though not as many as Robin.

**WitchMaeve: **You're right.

**Meeko Melodie: **I believe I will take my time. LOL. I mean, after all, I am supposed to produce good quality work, right?

**Seashah: **I do try to do my best to keep it balanced and stuff. As for cliffhangers, I'm sure there will be more in the future. LOL. (Insert crazy laughter)

**Escawing:** I try to keep the story realistic as much as possible. After all, how many people do you know just jump into big hugs of happiness and joy when they find out good news and yaddy yaddy ya?

**Amon's Angel: **Wow. I'm so flattered.

**Hunter-Robin: **Does this satisfy you?

**MysticFan86: **Glad you like it.

**Casper-II: **It seems like a lot of my readers are Canadian. Cool.

**FayeFayeRox11: **I suppose I did make Robin a little OOC. But I'm glad you like the story for your first A/R fic.

**AnimeFreaks13: **I guess you sort of misread or didn't get what I mean. Yes, reviews are supposed to help me and stuff, but I don't want people telling me that I should've put this or that concerning the plot and stuff. I'm sorry, but I can't really explain.

**MournfulAria: **I'm glad you think that way, though truthfully, I believe there aren't enough WHR fanfics to compare to. There aren't nearly enough WHR fanfics to satisfy me. That's one of the reasons why I decided to write one.

**NoName: **Silver-Cat18

**Brokenandfallen: **Why don't your write a story yourself? Then you wouldn't have to suggest. God knows we need more WHR fanfics.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **I haven't quite decided on his powers. I suppose it will have to be whatever suits the story. That will have to be for me to decide.

**Ami4: **Yes.

**RNA Sun: **I'm glad you like the story. Me, I like Amon and Robin pairings. I like being able to communicate with my writers somehow, but sometimes it's hard to answer my reviewers when they only tell me the same thing. Sometimes I have nothing to say, but I try my best to say something anyway. But then my reviewers list gets really long and then it might end up longer than the story, and I worry about that.

**Kyra Invictus Black: **LOL. I'm glad you like the kitty dream. The whole kitty dream thing was a spur of the moment type of thing.

**Vincent/Tifa Fan 13**: Thanks for adding it to your favourites.

**Sakura-chan79:** That's what I thought. Only Inuyasha and WHR? You don't watch Gundam Seed? I like Gundam Seed, considering the fact that it's a mech anime.

**Yami1: **Thanks for liking it.

**Goingcrazynotknowing: **I will update when I have a chapter finished.

**Black Mistress: **I like your name. By the way, I think your DA account name never showed up.


	10. Thoughts

**.:: Chapter Ten ::.**

**Thoughts**

* * *

_**Robin**_

_Things, though have certainly grown complicated, are going wonderful. _

_Amon still is unsure about his powers.... But he has begin to accept, though he might not realize._

_I've declared my love.... I was so nervous. My heart was pounding. I have never felt such a feeling, the fear of not being accepted. _

_There is so much to learn still. Things are still unclear, though the light has finally shown the path. We have not yet begun our journey and I can tell that it will be hard and trying._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the day passed quickly, all in a blur. Night came and Robin wondered if she would be able to talk to the Eve. She had decided to call the figure in the dream the Eve. It was certainly confusing to talk about her and the Eve, after all the Eve had said they were the same person, yet they were totally different. It was sort of like a split personality.

That night, Robin had already taken a shower, and so had Amon. Robin's hair was damp and she had a towel draped around her shoulder, to prevent her pajamas from getting wet. They sat there on the bed, like they always did, watching a movie.

Robin was dead intent on the movie, since she found it interesting, since it involved witches. Amon, however, was deep in though, planning on what they should do. Despite the situation, he had to take control.

"Robin," he began, breaking Robin's enrapture with the movie, "how do you know if the Eve was correct? What if it was all some odd thing that happened with your powers?" he asked.

Robin thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain. It was as if something clicked when she explained everything. I could sense it." She turned around to face Amon.

"So you are certain?"

She nodded.

"She said you could talk to her whenever you slept, in your dreams."

Robin nodded.

"Talk to her tonight. I want you to find out as much as possible. I don't want to take any chances. It is too much of a big deal to not deal with it."

Robin agreed.

"Amon, this would've happened even if we weren't in this situation."

"We do not know this for sure."

"Yes, but we can't find that out. But what are we going to do. She said that the Adam and the Eve would help reborn the coven and also help the world know about the truth about witches. How will we do that?

"This all has to do with witches and humans.... Karasuma is a witch." Amon frowned when Robin mentioned Karasuma being a witch.

"Amon, despite STN classifying all those in STN who have powers as craft users, there is still no difference between witches and craft users.

"You said we mustn't tell STN-J, but if this involves witches, don't you think that at least Karasuma should know about this?" she asked.

"No. Should any unfortunate situation Karasuma will betray us, then we will be in trouble. It will be better if they should stay in the dark. What they don't know will not harm them."

Robin saw the truth in his words, however she was still not satisfied.

"But if we at least told Michael.... Then he would help us by looking through information, would that not help?" she persisted.

"Are you intent on telling someone?" Amon asked. Robin did not reply. "Like I said, we should not tell anyone, however useful they may be, not until the timing is right."

No one spoke, and you could hear the movie playing in the background.

Finally Robin spoke. "Amon, you must learn how to control your powers."

The simple statement caused the fear to appear in Amon's eyes. Robin's eyes soften. Her voice was gently.

"You don't have to be afraid of your powers. I promised you, I won't let it take over you. I'll use everything I have to make sure. I promise you." Once again, Amon was startled somewhat to hear the determination in her voice.

"I will teach you. Rest assured. We have until Michael and Doujima let us out of here."

Amon let out a small smirk at the mention of Doujima and Michael's names.

"When we get out, first we must settle some debts," he said. Robin shuddered at the sound of his voice. Amon could be so evil at times! "Get some sleep Robin. It's late."

With that, he turned off the tv and the lights and Robin climbed underneath the warm comforter, snuggled next to Amon.

* * *

_Robin found herself back in the darkness again. And sure enough, like the Eve had promised, she was there._

"_You have so many questions you want answers for, do you not?" the Eve said. _

_Robin nodded. _

"_I will answer them, to the extent of my abilities. Knowledge is essential for you, and I will not hold back on the truth."_

"_Truth.... How do I know this is all real and not something going wrong with my powers?" Robin asked. _

_The Eve smiled. "That is an answer you can find yourself. Just look within yourself. Concentrate. Do my words not vibrate with the purity of truth?" _

"_Amon's great-great-great grandmother and my great-great-great grandmother knew each other?" _

_The Eve laughed. "Yes, they did. In fact, they were the closest of friends despite their age differences. When your great grandmother's parents died, it was Amon's great grandmother's family who took her in."_

"_My grandmother's parent's died? How so?" Robin asked, surprised._

"_Her parents were murdered. Your grandmother fled and was welcomed into Isis, Amon's grandmother's, home."_

"_When will my powers unlock? How will I ever be able to help the coven reborn? How am I to let the truth be known? I cannot just climb onto a roof and start yelling it all around." _

_The Eve smiled sadly. "That, alas, I do not know. The answer truly lies within you. You must come up with the solution yourself. I'm afraid I cannot help you. I am sorry._

"_Wait. I can give you this. Start by gathering the witches. Start by uniting them. Start by stopping their fear. Start by helping them control their powers."_

"_How do I know who are the witches? They can wander the world, unknown."_

"_The one you call Michael. He will help."_

"_But Amon said that we weren't to trust anyone...."_

"_No, Amon is wise in that, but Michael is different. He will understand. Despite his young age, he will understand and will help. Do not underestimate him. You can trust him._

"_He himself has a purpose in this world. There was a reason why he is in his situation, why he is locked up in the STN-J. The purpose has only now started to become clear._

"_Everyone's lives are interlinked. They are all connected. You must simply look at each connection. _

"_I can only offer so much advice, however I will tell you this. Think everything over quickly and sometimes things are unexpected. And be careful. There is so much more I must tell you, however, you must rest. You must get all the rest possible. After you are freed from here, you will need it."_

_Robin nodded, and like before, the Eve stepped into her and the world faded back._

_

* * *

_

Zaizen sat in his office, staring out of the window. He saw the sun rise, basking the city in a warm glow, but it all escaped his notice. He was too deep in thought.

It had not escaped his notice that Robin and Amon had decided to have a holiday at the same time. In fact, it seemed strange that Amon was even taking a holiday break. In his many years working at STN-J, Amon had never taken a holiday.

It wasn't the only thing that Zaizen had noticed. In fact, rarely anything escaped his eye, unless he willed it to. And the only thing he willed to turn a blind eye was when it involved Amon.

Zaizen frowned as he thought about Amon. Amon had worked at STN-J for the longest of all the people. He was one of his best hunters, despite the fact that he was a Seed. That was the shame of it all.

When it came to everything, Amon was rational, intent on his task and was never distracted, no matter what. Zaizen could remember a time when it wasn't so.

Lately he had noticed Amon was losing a certain _edge_ when it came to hunting witches. And he had noticed Amon's willingness to turn a blind eye towards Robin's activities. Oh, Amon might not realize it, but Zaizen had realized it and he wasn't all too pleased about it.

That meant Zaizen had to keep an eye on Amon. And Robin too. If Amon's feelings about Robin became too... involved, then Zaizen would have no choice but to arrange a little... accident for the young girl.

Zaizen simply hoped that Amon would stop it with his obsession over Robin, for Amon's own sake.

People often wondered why Zaizen was lenient with Amon. They often assumed it was because Amon was a great hunter. It was that, but that wasn't the main reason.

Zaizen turned around and opened one of the drawers and took out a photo. His eyes soften then hardened. The photo showed a picture of him and a young woman holding a baby. The photo had been taken twenty-five years ago, when his wife was still alive and right before Zaizen had found out she was a witch and that she had had another baby with another man.

The baby was solemn faced. And there was no denying who it was. Though the photo was taken twenty-five years ago, the eyes of the baby resembled so much to those today.

They were Amon's eyes.

* * *

**Ah! Another chapter done! Oh dear! What on earth have I gotten myself into?! I have **

**just complicated the story further! (Insert groan) I know it's a bit confusing, but things will be revealed later on, so I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the confusion for a while. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger there.**

**As to Amon's and Robin's powers, I have totally decided what to do, though I do have some idea, since for Robin I'm going to follow along with the actual show. I'm trying to make this story fit along with the actual anime, but with my story line, thingy. **

**Oh, by the way, remember how last chapter I asked which pairing you preferred. Well I have chosen my pairings and it will be Sakaki/Doujima and Karasuma/Michael**

**

* * *

**

**To those who have reviewed saying only for me to update, I thank you for upping the number of reviews. I'm sorry if your name does not appear on the list following, but it's simply because I have nothing to say except thank you and there are only so many variations of it that I can say it. I hope you understand! **

**XphycokittieX: **I did try to not screw up the personalities, because they are important.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness:** Yeah, now that I look back, I realized I kind of messed up a bit there.

**Prospero53223: **Oh! I know how that can be, with a toddler on your lap. I have a baby brother and he just loves to pound on the computer.

**Yuna:** Thanks for your vote!

**Angel452: **No, the fact that there were no witches had nothing to do with the Eve and Adam.

**AnimeFreaks13:** Nah, you weren't harsh.

**Koharu-Soma: **Where Amon and Robin are concerned, there are always going to be enough worry between those two.

**TVsweetie: **Because I can.

**Alexandra Dragon Heart:** Glad you like it. Actually, the whole Adam thing isn't really new. Besides, it kind of made sense for Amon to be Adam if Robin was Eve.

**JadeGoddess: **Yes, somewhere around there anyway.

**Sakura-Chan79: **I like Kira the best. He's so cute!

**Seashah: **I agree with you.

**Vanyaer: **Me? Your hero?

**Desert Rose: **I like your name.

**Jijin-Gaia-Minz: **Yeah, I might be torturing them slightly... but you don't really see people having all that much luck or something like that. And I'm really glad you like the story. Oh, and I so totally agree with you on the PS2 thing. Amon is such a hot bishie, don't you agree?

**Meeko Melodie: **Yea, quality is on top of the list. I know what you mean when you're on sugar highs. I happen to be on them quite often.

**RenTin:** I do try my best to make it interesting, otherwise there would be no readers, no would there?

**Daisy-chan Mistress of Evil: **Glad you found them funny. I'm not really a comedy writer, I mean, I'm not really good at it. McDonald's eh? I just love their greasy, not 100 real, non-healthy, totally fattening food. Luckily for my health, I don't eat their food often. It must be one of my guilty pleasures.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Maybe... Maybe not.


	11. Past

**.:: Chapter Eleven ::.**

**Past**

**

* * *

**

_**Amon**_

_All these memories keep resurfacing. Those that I've locked behind walls, kept hidden for twenty years. I do not understand why they are starting to resurface. Some of it has left me shocked, and I realized many things from them which I had forgotten, tried to forget._

_Once I think about it, I have never really known my father. Actually, I do not know who my father was, since he left my mother and I when I was just a baby. My mother would never tell me anything about him when she was sane, and it was only until her powers took over her that she started rambling things that she had wanted left unsaid. _

_I remember her telling me that she had never loved her husband, my father. She had said that it was an arranged marriage. And even though she had rambled on in her insanity about how she had had a lover and had a son with her lover, my half brother Nagira, not once did she mention my father's name._

_I had grown up knowing no father. It wasn't until STN-J finally came and took my mother away that I was taken under the care of Zaizen. He had raised me, sort of. It was him who had told me to forget about everything in the past, and it was him who helped me lock back the memories. And many years later I am wondering all about it. _

_There are so many questions left unanswered and for the first time in my life, I have the urge to have them answered._

_

* * *

_

Over the next few days, Robin helped Amon control his powers, while somehow figuring out how to unlock hers.

Many of Amon's powers had been unlocked that night, but they had no clue how many he had. So far, they had found out he had the ability to control the temperature, causing things to freeze or heat up, the ability to stop time for a while, the ability to control wind, and several others that seemed useful, depending on your purpose for them.

Robin would have to have another talk with the Eve, since Amon and her had decided that they had better unlock their powers and know how to control them by the time the people back at STN-J had decided to release them.

Robin had never told Amon about what the Eve had said about Michael. She wasn't sure he would accept it. But finally, she would have to tell him anyway.

So during lunch one day, Robin decided to tell him.

"Amon, when I talked to the Eve, and I asked her how we would help raise the coven and let the truth be known, she said she did not know. But she did tell me what we could do to for starters..."

Amon glanced at her. "Why did you not tell me earlier?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't sure you would like what she said.

"The Eve said that we should talk to Michael and find the list of witches and help them by helping them control their powers. She said that he was to be trusted and that he would understand. Amon, don't you think we should take the chance? I mean, if you think about it, we don't really know much about him, except he was parentless when STN-J caught him hacking into the database."

"That's all the more reason not to tell him."

"_Amon._ It's the only thing we can do at the moment. Unless you can come up with something better."

Silence.

"Very well then," Amon said, reluctantly. He really didn't want someone else to know about his surfaced powers.

Robin sighed. It certainly didn't take any powers to figure out that there would be lots of trouble in the future.

* * *

Back at STN-J, the hunters once again found themselves locked into the building without nothing to do.

It was frustrating, having this job when there was nothing to do except look for things that weren't there.

It had come to desperate measures to relieve their boredom and though Karasuma first resisted, she finally succumbed to it.

It being the famous game known as Truth and Dare.

They sat in a sort of circle, and it was Michael's turn to dare someone.

"So, Doujima, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Doujima grinned. She was feeling gutsy today.

"Dare."

Michael thought for a moment. What should he dare Doujima to do? Finally, he grinned evilly.

"Doujima, I dare you to give Sakaki a lap dance." Sakaki's face turned red.

Doujima gave Michael an odd glance but then did the deed, causing Sakaki's face to turn redder, while Doujima only had a slight hint of pink in hers.

"Ok, my turn," she said laughing her dare off. "Hmm... Who should I ask?" She settled her glance on Karasuma. Karasuma fidgeted a little.

"Ok Karasuma, truth or dare?"

Karasuma paused to think and then hesitantly replied truth.

"Have you and Amon ever been an item?" Doujima asked. Sakaki, Michael and her had always wondered about it. None of them ever knew though because they had came into STN-J much later.

"No, Amon and I were just friends."

Doujima pouted, disappointed. "You're no fun."

Karasuma offered a small grin. She breathed in relief. She had gotten off easy this round. Anyway, it was her turn. She turned to Sakaki.

"Truth or Dare?"

* * *

In the evenings, Robin and Amon had made it a habit of eating dinner, then taking a shower and then curling up on the bed and watch a movie. Well, at least Robin curled. Amon... well, you get the picture.

Robin sat there, her head against Amon, intent on the movie. As usual, Amon took this time to think about things, since he wasn't very interested in movies.

He now no longer slept troubled by the dreams of him and Robin, at least not as often. Of course, there were still times when they did come to visit him but at least not that much. He was grateful to that.

There was only a week left until they were released. Amon was faced with the choice of pretending that there was only partnership between them, or should he let it be known about his feelings for Robin? His thoughts wandered back to that conversation in the office with Zaizen....

No, it would not be wise to let it be known, especially to Zaizen. Amon had never kept something from Zaizen, until it came to Robin. But he would not let Zaizen know, he cared too much for Robin to do that. Amon sighed. He knew about Zaizen and the little accidents concerning all the witches who's control had gone haywire. He did not want that to happen to Robin.

He sincerely hoped nothing would go wrong with Robin's powers. If he were to be forced to hunt Robin.... No, it wouldn't happen. Even if he did, he would not hunt her. He would be selfish for once and not hunt her. It would kill him to hurt her.

He glanced over to the night table next to the bed. On it was his precious orbo gun and the orbo necklace. For some odd reason, he felt uncomfortable near it. It was strange, he had never felt like this around it until his powers had arisen.... Of course! He remembered Robin saying that she would never wear the orbo. It was something about it being uncomfortable and unnatural. Was this what she felt whenever she was around it?

He supposed he would get used to it. After all, he had to. There was nothing else to protect him from the powers of other witches. He didn't have Robin's amulet to keep him safe.

He had wondered about her necklace. It was different and the design was strange. He wondered what it was made of, and how it protected her. Funny though, he had never wondered about the orbo, and he had never questioned his orders. Until now. Now that he thought about it, he never knew what the orbo was made of and why witches didn't like it. Actually, no one knew very much about orbo, unless they were Zaizen or people who worked at the Factory. All everyone else knew was that witches did not like it, it would subdue witches and render their power useless.

And then his thoughts wandered towards Robin's dreams. Why did she get them? Should he trust them? How come he didn't get them? And who, what, where, when.... There were so many questions left unanswered, and so many questions Amon refused to answer, refused to acknowledge.

He had never questioned his past, never wanted to know who he really was. He supposed at one point of his life he did, but then something changed and he remembered it.... Something bad had happened, causing him to scorn life and questions and become what he was today.

He never told people his last name. He didn't really know it himself. He could use his mother's last name, but that wasn't right. It was supposed to be the father's last name. But he didn't know his father, he didn't even know who his father was. So he didn't know. He supposed the closest thing Amon had to a father was Zaizen, but Amon knew Zaizen wasn't his father. According to his mother, his father had left her when he had found out about his mother's lover and that she was a witch.

It had been an arranged marriage, with no love, his mother had told him. Amon's father had fallen in love with his mother, Rena, but the love wasn't mutual. Her mother had told Amon that her father was rich, and greedy and so was her husband. So when Amon's father had asked her father for her hand in marriage, the old man could not refuse. So, Rena had been forced by her father to marry her husband.

However, it wasn't all that simple. It was around that time that Rena had fallen in love with someone else. When she learned that she was to marry someone else, she was heartbroken. There was no possible she could persuade her father to let her marry the man she fell in love with, since he wasn't as rich. So Rena had gotten married to a man who doted on her, and was spoiled constantly. She never noticed it though. She was head over heels in love with another man. She gave birth to a baby, whom they had named Nagira. But this baby did not belong to Amon's father. This baby belonged to her lover. However, because the baby resembled enough to Amon's father, that his father gave no thought to it.

It had pained Rena to look at her son everyday and know that it was the son of her love, whom she was denied. But she loved him despite that.

Three years later, Rena gave birth to Amon. This time it was actually his father's baby. But it was his birth that Rena was found out to be a witch and that Amon was a Seed. And while they tested Amon, they also tested Nagira and found out that though he was not a Seed or a witch, Nagira did not belong to Rena's husband.

Rena's husband was heartbroken. But he was a strong man and did not fall apart. Instead, he became cold and where there was once love, there was nothing. However, he was truly in love with Rena, so he could not turn her or Amon into STN-J and could not bear to harm Nagira. So he divorced her and gave her her dowry and then kicked her out of her house. He told her that should he find that her powers had gotten out of control, he would turn her in. Rena did not cry too much though, for though she did not love her husband, she was fond of him anyway. However, this left her free to openly love her lover and they got married despite the fact that her father had disowned her.

Four years later, Rena lost the man she loved. He died in an airplane accident, half way around the world on a business meeting. She was heartbroken and torn. It was then that she lost control of her powers. It wasn't as is her powers had gone wild and rampaged around the city, destroying everything. It was more like her powers had destroyed her mentally, leaving her insane until, at last, there was nothing to destroy and then it would start destroying everything around her.

It was fine at first, because people just thought that she was overwrought from grief and that she would get over it with time. However, then her powers started destroying things around her and her ex-husband found out about it and had no choice but to turn her in.

Amon remembered that night, though it was all in bits an pieces since he had only just turned five that year. He remembered how afraid he had been for his mother. He knew that something was wrong with her, but he hadn't been quite sure. He and his half-brother had basically taken care of themselves at that young age, since they knew that their mother was in no condition to take care of them, when she could hardly take care of herself.

"Amon, what's wrong?" Amon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Robin's voice.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked. No reply.

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it, I will be here." The Robin turned back to the TV, where the credits were rolling down. She turned off the DVD player and crawled under the sheets.

Amon turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Amon," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied.

And as Robin snuggled next to him, he resolved his mind. No, he would not lose someone else he loved.

* * *

**Ooh! Another chapter. It's slightly longer too. Now you guys have looked into a bit of Amon's past. **

**I know what I said in the other chapter about how this stories gonna be bla bla bla... Well screw that. Totally, completely forget about that. I'm not even quite sure I understood what I meant. **

**But to make a couple of things clear:**

**- No, Amon is not really Zaizen's son. This is just something I added.**

**- Now I know Nagira and Amon share the same father but different mothers, but for this story to work, I'm changing that.**

**- Another thing I am changing is the fact that the seeds of the Craft are passed through the fathers, but instead of paternal, I'm changing everything to maternal. (Meaning instead of the seeds of the Craft being passed along fathers, it's gonna be mothers.)**

**- Ok, Amon and Touko shared a father. Eeew, gross, they dated! But hold on a second. Anyone familiar to King Arthur's legend? Well in the legend, Kind Arthur and Morgan le Fay were half-siblings, but they didn't know that so they were lovers and even had a son. It's the same with this case, except Amon wasn't too interested in Touko and they did not have a baby, or sex for that matter. (Thank God!). They have no clue that they are related. For heaven's sake! Amon doesn't even know who his father is, the poor guy.**

**- So here's it all: Amon and Touko same father, different mothers. Amon and Nagira same mother, different fathers.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Ok, I've decided that I will only list those reviewers that I have something to say to other than thanks for reviewing, and yeah, I'll update soon and glad you like it. Because, honestly, I'm running out of ways to say it so it has the same meaning. And plus I don't want the thank you list to be longer than the story. That's not right. BUT I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO REVIEWED AT LEAST ONCE! YOU WILL FOREVER BE IN MY HEART!!! **

**Jade27: **Thanks, I'm glad about that. I'm like that sometimes too, whenever I find a good story, I ignore all the other ones out there.

**JadeGoddess: **No, Amon isn't Zaizen's son, at least not according to all the spoilers I've read. I'm only half way the series myself, anyway.

**AnimeFreaks13:** No prob, no offense taken.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness:** Aw, you're disgusted. Hmm... and as for the last bit you said about Zaizen beating up Amon, well, we'll see.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P: **Yeah, it's sort of disgusting, but things happen.

**Sakura-Chan79: **I love writing twists. And I love the attention of readers.

**Daisy-Chan Mistress of Evil:** I wish I could've seen you.

**Saki5: **What's an orange chiffon? I don't mind, your review made me laugh. I agree, Robin and Amon are a hot couple. I love Amon though, he's such a wonderful, dark bishie. And Zaizen eating a Happy Meal? I can't see that, even with my extensive imagination. And you got my idea on the whole no witches to hunt thing down pat. (Insert large grin)

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! LOL. Anyway, I have so many different reaction to Chapter 10. Makes me feel like I've caused controversy. LOL. **


	12. Gift

**.:: Chapter Twelve ::.**

**Gift**

* * *

_**Robin**_

_So much has happened in the space of such little time. Christmas is drawing near, and so is the day that Amon and I will be released. _

_I wish that I could give Amon a gift. I know that he and the others at STN-J do not celebrate Christmas, however, I still wish I could. _

_But with the situation we are in, how am I to give him a gift? There is nothing I could give him.... Or is there?_

_

* * *

_

Two days until Christmas Day. Nine days until Robin and Amon will be set free. And Robin was puzzled. Intensely puzzled.

Whatever will she give to Amon? What did she have?

* * *

Sakaki yawned. He was flipping through Doujima's magazines, for the sole purpose of having something to do.

Doujima caught the infecting yawn, and she too yawned. She glared at Sakaki. However, the infecting yawn passed back to Sakaki. He yawned too.

Then Doujima yawned. She glared at him even more. He glared back. The yawns continued to pass back and forth, while Michael, oblivious to it all, played games on the computer.

Karasuma walked into the room, with a cup of coffee. She noticed the two glaring at each other, while they kept yawning. It struck her as an odd scene.

"Ok then..." she said and ignored them, heading over to Michael. Michael, noticing a shadow coming across his computer screen turned around on his chair and took off his headphones, which were blaring out loud music.

"Any progress?" Karasuma asked. Michael looked a bit sheepish.

"I kinda gave up on it a while ago," he admitted.

"I see."

"You aren't mad about it, are you?"

"Not really. There really isn't a point, since there simply aren't any witches. We can't do anything about it. It's a good thing for the world, though, since there are less people killed, and less witches who are hunted."

Michael nodded his agreement. Then, he swivelled his chair back and resumed his game, and Karasuma walked off to find something to do.

* * *

Robin woke up, on the day before Christmas. Rubbing her eyes to clear the sleep away, she sat up. She smelled the coffee that Amon had made and smiled. She pushed back the covers and got up, shivering slightly as her skin made contact with the air.

She walked over to the kitchen, where Amon waited with a mug of coffee for her.

"Good morning," she greeted. Amon did not reply, like usual. Robin smiled. She sipped her coffee.

After they had eaten breakfast, they resumed the Craft lessons. Amon learned quickly, and Robin had no doubt that he would be able to control his powers, after they were released. He was definitely not supposed to use his powers, once released, since they did not want anyone to discover them.

In the afternoon, after lunch, Amon sat down on the bed, watching with amusement as Robin hustled around the apartment, cleaning up. She dusted, she wiped, she mopped, she cleaned and she changed the bed sheets and the towels, while all the while, she refused Amon's help.

It was while she were looking for the spare sheets that Amon said were under the tv that she found the massage oils, bath oils and lotions.

Holding up the bottle of massage oil, she read the label. _Passion Fire._ Interesting. She had never seen massage or used massage oils before. She opened the bottle to smell the scent. It smelled like roses mixed with a musky scent and a hint of fire. It smelled nice. Perhaps she should try it one day. But she wondered why the people back in STN-J had put this here.

"Amon," she said, turning around to face him, "why are these here?" She showed him the bottle. Something flickered in his eyes, but it was too fast for Robin to catch.

"I do not know." Robin did not know how, but she knew he was lying. However, she let it go, since there was probably a reason as to why he lied.

"I've never had a massage before," she murmured, turning back to the sheets that she was looking for. Putting back the massage oil in the basket, she took out the sheets, the pillow cases and shooed Amon off the bed.

* * *

Robin hummed to herself as she stirred the sauce that simmered. She was making spaghetti for dinner tonight. Next to her, Amon was preparing the salad. Robin opened the oven to see how the garlic bread was doing. It was almost ready.

As she began setting the table, Amon went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She looked at him in surprise.

"It is what you call Christmas Eve in Italy, do you not?" he asked. Robin nodded, and smiled.

When all was set, they sat down and began eating.

"Amon, what will we do once we are released from here?" Robin asked.

"We will act as if nothing has changed between us. I'm afraid we cannot let what's going on between us to be known." Robin nodded. Though she was a bit disappointed, she also understood the need of secrecy.

"Will we ever be able to be like this? To be together other than as partners?" she asked. She had wondered about it often since that night their feelings were revealed.

"Perhaps. I cannot honestly say. But Robin..." Amon could not bring himself to complete the sentence. He could not admit himself to say how he felt out loud.

"I understand...."

Silence interrupted by sounds of forks and knives.

"Amon, what if this was all just a dream?" Robin asked.

"It's not. It's real."

"I'm glad. I'd hate to think this was just all a dream."

Later on, as Robin did the dishes, Amon decided to use this chance to take a shower first. Normally, Robin would, and then Amon.

Amon grabbed his sleep wear and headed into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped in, feeling the water against his skin.

As he listened to the water pounding against the sides of the shower wall and curtain and the bottom, he let his thoughts drift.

He had often wondered if this was all just a dream and any moment he would wake up. He had hoped that it wasn't and every moment that he lived in it, he was glad.

He did not pray for it, for he did not believe in God. At one point of his life he did, but he gave up on Him. He had believed, ever since his mother had been taken away that there really was no God. But now that things had happened, his doubts were waning....

Finishing his shower, he turned the water off. He dried himself off with a towel and changed into his clothes. Then he stepped out of the bathroom, where Robin had finished washing the dishes and waiting to take her shower or bath.

Amon headed over to the bed and there he sat, with the lights dimmed, waiting for Robin, so they would do what they did every night before they went to sleep.

A few minutes later, Robin stepped out of the bathroom. Amon looked up to see her standing in nothing but a towel.

"Robin..." he murmured.

Robin looked into his eyes. Amon noticed the fierce determination in them, and the fire burning inside them. Her fire. Her power. He felt the same fire in his heart. Her cheeks were tinted with a light blush.

"I wanted to give you something special for Christmas, Amon...." she said. With that, she let the towel go.

* * *

**Slight cliffie! Sorry for not updating for so long. I needed a bit to get the story together, not to mention I have a slight writer's block. Yeah, so sorry for the late and not so good chapter.**

**I noticed that the previous chapter was very confusing for some people. Let's just say that Rena, Amon's mother, married Zaizen, but it was a one sided love. Rena had an affair with someone she loved and gave birth to Nagira. Zaizen thought Nagira was his at first. Then Rena had another son, this time it was Amon and was actually Zaizen's son. However, something went wrong and Zaizen found out that a) Rena was a Witch and Amon was a Seed b) Nagira was not his. **

**Anyway, since Zaizen loved Rena so much, he did not turn her in to STN-J, however he told her that should she ever lose control of her powers, he would. Also, he divorced her, and gave her the dowry and Rena's father disowned her. Rena ended up marrying her lover. But then her lover died in an accident and Rena ended up losing control over her powers through grief. Zaizen turned Rena into STN-J and took Amon under his wing, so to speak and the rest is history. **

**Does that make things clearer? **

**By the way, I'm so excited! I believe I have convinced my mom to buy me the WHOLE ENTIRE WITCH HUNTER ROBIN SEASON ON DVD... IN A BOXED SET!!! WHOOT!**

**

* * *

**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!**

**Holly: **Yeah, own characters are pretty hard to make OOC. Thanks for your compliments!

**Hunter-Robin: **Shows how predictable I am. LOL.

**Koharu-Soma:** I'm glad you liked the previous chapters. I would've paid to actually see Doujima give Sakaki a lap dance. LOL.

**Seashah: **Oh, I hate it when my computer does that. I hate it whenever my computer does something bad too.

**Marscrystal: **I haven't seen the whole series either yet. But I do know that Amon is a Seed. If you really want to know stuff, I suggest you looking up spoilers. That's what I do! I love spoilers. LOL.

**Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: **I apologize for the confusing parts. However, I will try to make things less confusing as we move on. Some things will be explained in the future, as the story progresses.


	13. Gift II

**.:: Chapter Thirteen ::.**

**Gift II**

**

* * *

**

_**Amon**_

_The temptation of forbidden fruit... is hard to resist. However, should I not resist, should I choose to accept the forbidden fruit, will the fate of Eve befall upon me? Should I perhaps, by chance, loose something that I hold close to me? _

_It is tempting. But as usual, what is right is the path I will go. But this time.... It will not be a path that will be easy to follow._

_

* * *

_

Amon looked into Robin's eyes as the towel fell to the floor. He heard the soft movements of it landing there.

"Robin."

Her eyes looked at him, pleading him, daring him, to accept her gift. In the shadows, he saw her shiver slightly.

He wanted to accept the gift. He had only to accept the gift to make his dreams become reality. All those dreams that had haunted him, came back to haunt him now. The thoughts of him and Robin tossing around on the bed.... He gulped, and drew in a breath of air. He had not realized he had been holding his breath the whole time.

She walked towards him, where he sat on the bed. She stood in front of him awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Gently, he took her into his arms, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Robin.... You're still young," he said gently, each word reminding him of the age that separated them.

Robin held her breath and tensed.

"This is something I can't take."

She looked into his eyes. "You don't want me," she simply stated.

"No. I want you so much but I can't fulfill that desire. Not yet. There is much we have to do and we can't be distracted by this."

"Why? Why can't we just forget about it for once?"

Robin was different from what he had known her to be. What had changed? Robin was never like this. Amon knew he was treading dangerous water.

"Because if we don't, we won't survive."

"Why?" Amon heard the quaver in her voice.

"Please Robin," he whispered. There was emotion in his voice. A silent plea. Robin lowered her gaze. What was she doing?

"Robin. Understand." It was a command.

"Why Amon?" she asked, relentless in her pursue of an answer.

"I have already answered that."

"It's because I'm too young right? Perhaps you were right. Perhaps I was really deceiving myself. Perhaps I imagined that you actually cared about me. That you actually loved me." Robin pounded her small fists against his chest, in frustration and anger. Amon caught her hand.

"It's no illusion Robin. I do care for you." And to prove his point, he kissed her.

It was no chaste kiss. It showed how much he wanted her, how much he hungered for her until it became intolerable, until it pained him. It showed how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to make sure she was safe. It showed how much he loved her.

Robin found herself drifting, drowning in the intenseness of the kiss. Everything.... It was something she had never experienced and it was wonderful. She hungered for it and returned the kiss, answering his passion with hers.

His lips tasted like darkness, with a bitter sweetness to it. It was wrapped around with an air of mysteriousness with a hint of danger.

The kiss ended when their lungs cried for a need of air. Robin chest heaved slightly. She gazed into Amon's fierce eyes.

It took him a lot of control to stop himself from going further, to make his desires real. But he achieved it.

"Robin.... Save your gift for our wedding night."

Robin snapped out of her haze. He had said our. Theirs. Their wedding night. A surge of happiness, hope and love coursed through her body.

"Our.... Wedding night?" she asked, hoping she had heard right.

Amon nodded. He had no clue why he had said it. Robin could not marry until she was eighteen. There was at least three more years until that happened. So much could happen in the course of three years.

"Go to sleep Robin," he said, his voice turning back to a neutral tone. He didn't want to say much more.

Robin did as he told her and crawled under the covers. Amon joined her there.

_I hope I didn't make a mistake...._ he thought, as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the late update AND the short chapter! Please forgive me!**

**But really, some of you guys were wondering what the heck I was doing in the previous chapter. You guys didn't actually think I'd go back on my word and do a lemon?**

**OMG! I just finished watching Loaded Guns this Friday and it nearly broke my heart! Especially the part at the end where Zaizen starts kicking Amon because Amon didn't follow Zaizen's orders and Touko got hurt! Cruel episode.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! I want to thank you all for the wonderful compliments you have given me! **

**Mark Anthony: **My DA account is Silver-Cat18. deviantart. com.

**JadeGoddess:** Like I've said before. I haven't seen the whole series yet. I only know what's going to happen because of all the spoilers that I've read. If you want to know the answers to your questions quickly, then I suggest you look up spoilers on the Internet.

**Anime-Shawty17: **You have my deepest sympathies! My heart goes out to you! I'd hate it if my mom wouldn't let me watch Anime stuff and like that!

**Caladbolg777: **I don't know if you've gotten my e-mail. It's sent from my other e-mail, SilverCat18 hotmail dot com. Anyway, thanks for your long review! I appreciate it. It was very informative and helpful. LOL.

**Forest-Maiden: **Teehee! I'm glad I got you hooked onto an Amon/Robin story! Me, I'm not really fond of Michael/Robin parings in stories. But I do believe, age-wise they would be the best pairing.

**Once again, thanks to all my reviewers!**


	14. Powers

**.:: Chapter Fourteen ::.**

**Powers**

* * *

_**Robin**_

_Amon spoke of a wedding.... Does the mean that he truly wants to marry me? But I am.... I have so many insecurities. So much has been placed on my shoulders recently. Sometimes, I don't know what to expect._

_But then... Amon is there and him.... I can count on. But much can happen in three years.... I pray that things will be well in the end._

_

* * *

_

There were only a few more days before they were released from the apartment where so many events had passed.

The last few weeks passed pretty much uneventfully. However, there were still many things to settle, concerning their crafts. The rest of Robin's craft had still not appeared yet and they were slightly worried that it would appear when they were released.

A few nights after Christmas, Robin decided that she would consult the Eve once more.

* * *

_Robin blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness. It did not take her long though. Soon, the Eve appeared. Though Robin had visited her many times, it still felt odd talking to oneself, face to face. _

"_Hello Robin. You wish to ask me about your locked powers?" the Eve said. Robin nodded._

"_I do not know how you can unlock your powers, but I can tell you - show you the one's you have yet to unlock." _

_The darkness faded away to reveal the scene at Stonehenge once more. _

"_That night, twelve witches were gathered there. Amongst them, two of them were your great-great-great-grandmother and that of Amon. _

"_Look carefully as each of them sacrificed a bit of their power. Can you tell what power each of them has?" _

_Robin watched as each witch walked up to the two in the middle. Her eyes widen as she recognized some. _

_The Eve named all of the witches that came up to Robin's great-grandmother and their abilities. _

"_Marie St-Pierre, the ability to manipulate water. _

"_Jean Vachère, the ability to manipulate lightning and thunder. _

"_Louise Gryffin, she has the ability to control the earth and things that grow from the earth. _

"_Eleanor Alton, the ability to possess control of the mind for a small period of time. _

"_And Philip Williams, with the ability to manipulate metal._

"_Your great-great-great-grandmother, herself, possessed the ability to manipulate Fire, like yours." _

_Silence reigned for a moment, as Robin watched the witches finish the ceremony. _

"_And you already know all the powers that Amon has. He has unlocked all six of his," the Eve remarked. _

"_The ability to manipulate wind, the ability to pause time for a while, the ability to control the temperature, the ability to create shadow puppets, telekinesis and the ability to teleport things," Robin listed off. _

_Robin seemed worried. Why was she unable to unlock hers, whereas Amon had unlocked all of his?_

"_Do not worry Robin. Your powers are very powerful, they will not be as easy to unlock as Amon's powers. One thing is for certain though. Your powers will awaken when they are needed."_

_

* * *

_

It was the day before they were finally released. Robin wondered if Sakaki, Karasuma or Doujima would come to unlock the door personally. What she wondered even more, is what Amon would do to them once they were released. She smiled at the thought.

Though the past couple of weeks had been very eventful, she was happy for all the time she got to spend with Amon, especially over the last week.

They had made sure that they would enjoy it as much as possible since they didn't know when the next time they could be together would be.

It was during their lunch when the phone call came. Robin was startled. However, Amon wordlessly got up from the table and headed over to where the cell phone was.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Amon." It was Michael. "I just wanted to let you know what's going on tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, at four, the doors will unlock automatically. Your car is exactly where you left it. And one more thing, you might want to bring your stuff with you too. Bye."

The phone clicked on the other side. Amon turned the cell phone off.

"Who was it?" Robin asked, curious.

"Michael."

"What did he want?"

"He was just telling us when we will be let out tomorrow and to bring our stuff with us."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Amon?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about what's happened between us once we're released?"

"We're going to pretend nothing has changed," Amon answered. Robin nodded. She knew that it was going to be like that, but deep down she hoped that maybe they could keep things the way they were right now.

Amon sighed.

"Robin. I don't trust Zaizen. Already he is suspicious about your powers. Let's not draw any more suspicion to you.

"I've been working for STN-J for a long time. I've had many witches for a partner and each one of them had been either hunted or involved in an accident when their powers started to grow stronger. I know for sure that Zaizen was the one who ordered the hunts and as for the accidents, I am pretty sure that Zaizen had something to do with those.

"But until now, I have never questioned Zaizen's orders, or what goes on at the factory. But now, I'm starting to get suspicious about a couple of things.

"The best thing we can do, while we sort out the problem with the Coven, is to try to stay out of Zaizen's suspicions as best as we can. I'll help as much I can."

Silence again.

"When this is all sorted out Robin.... You can move in with me, if you want."

Robin looked up, into Amon's eyes. And for a second time in less than twenty four hours, she was surprised. Slowly, the surprise melted into happiness.

She smiled, and nodded.

* * *

**Ah! So sorry for the long wait for an update! My excuse this time: I was working on a new layout for my neglected graphics site. And I had to do homework and I spent most of my time playing mobRO (Ragnarok Online, the free version). **

**I got so many different reactions from you guys for the previous chapters. Some of you wanted a lemon and some people were relieved. LOL. **

**You know how I mentioned the marriage thing in the last chapter? How I put it at 18 when it's supposedly 16? Well, I wasn't really paying attention to that age thing, so let's just imagine it's 18, ok? **

**And the box set I was talking about, well, that might take a while before I get it, but I'm pretty sure I'm getting it. 0o**

**OMG! I saw Time to Say Goodbye like two weeks ago! It was so heartbreakingly beautiful! I swear though, they should've kissed. It was beautiful and I nearly cried. I am such a sentimental romantic, I tell you. LOL. Oh yeah.... I wonder why they changed the closing theme song for that episode from Half Pain to the guitar version of Shell.**

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank everybody who complimented on me and my story. You don't know just how much I appreciate your compliments. Thank you very much! **

**Inu-Cheval: **I know, it was kind of scary. I bit different. Made him look vulnerable for one. But you know, I can't really imagine Zaizen forcing Amon down on the ground in the first place....

**Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi: **Um... Let's just say sometime after the episode with Methuselah, but before Loaded Guns.

**Witch Maeve: **I can't sing the ending or opening perfectly. Well, I can sing half of Half Pain perfectly.

**Witch Hunter Robin Fan 45: **I don't write lemons because I'm still trying to keep my mind as innocent as possible, but listening to the boys conversations.... Well, let's just say their conversations taint one's mind.

**Hiro-tyre: **I'm sorry if you think my story is shoddy, and worse. However, no one told you to read my story. I mentioned Zaizen being Amon's father in chapter ten. You didn't have to read further on then.


	15. Return

**.:: Chapter Fifteen ::.**

**Return**

**

* * *

**

_**Amon**_

_I am close to leaving this place. But still, I'm dreading it a bit. No longer can I be with Robin without closely guarding my emotions and feelings for her. No longer can I stay with her outside of our jobs. _

_Speaking of jobs.... Now that I think about it, it's a bit strange that Robin is here with us at STN-J, and not at school like many of the other kids her age. Michael too. _

_It's strange how much we have changed, caged together like this. It's a bit unnerving at times._

_

* * *

_

Robin watched her watch tick slowly. She fidgeted slightly. Twenty minutes left. Twenty minutes till they could leave this apartment where she and Amon had spent time together. Twenty minutes till everything had to return back to normal.

With a sigh, Robin glanced around the room. She had straightened and tidied the room as best as she could. She didn't exactly liked being stuck here, but she did enjoy the privacy she had and being able to be alone with Amon.

Their clothes and other items were packed into their suitcases and duffle bags. All they had to do now was wait till the door unlocked.

Robin wondered how that would happen. Would Doujima, Sakaki or Karasuma come and unlock the door themselves and risk having the attention of both Robin and Amon on them? Or would the door unlock itself?

The answer came twenty minutes later, at precisely four o'clock. It was a small but audible click that both she and Amon heard. It was definitely the lock.

She glanced at Amon. He nodded and she got up from her spot on the bed, and opened the door. It felt strange being able to do that, knowing that it had been locked the whole time.

Wordlessly, they lugged their stuff to the elevator, and then outside, where Robin took a deep breath of fresh air. Things were very awkward.

They walked the few blocks to where Amon's car was last parked. Sure enough, it was there, as Michael had promised.

Again, wordlessly, Amon opened the trunk to the car and they put there things into it and climbed into the car.

It was then they finally began to speak.

"Do you think you can handle your powers?" Robin asked, breaking the silence first.

"I have no choice but to."

Silence once more.

"Robin. Whatever I do, I promise I will never betray you. Remember that. I.... I may not be able to always be like I was in the last few weeks, especially when Zaizen is near. Since you have been here... I haven't been fully able to trust Zaizen as I once was able to.

"There are many things that Zaizen is hiding, and I don't trust any of it. And since my powers have awakened...." A thought occurred to him. "Robin, when you're around the orbo, do you feel uncomfortable?" he asked.

Robin looked pensive.

"Yes, but since everyone else wears and uses it, I've gotten used to be around it. There's something unnatural about it. I trust my instincts and I refuse to wear or use it," she replied.

Amon nodded.

* * *

Robin turned the key into the lock and opened the door. She peered inside. The lights were on inside. Touko must be home. 

"Hello? Touko?" she called out.

"Oh Robin, you're back," Touko stepped into the small hallway and smiled.

"Did you have fun on your vacation?" she asked.

Robin blinked. Then she remembered. Michael had let everyone know that Robin and Amon were on vacation.

"Yes... It was very interesting," she replied.

"Well, why don't you go put your things down and refresh yourself. You must be a bit tired. I'm making dinner," Touko said.

Robin nodded. "Alright."

She headed down to where her room was and left her suitcase there. She would unpack later. Then she head into the bathroom and proceeded to take a bath.

* * *

Amon entered his dark apartment. He turned on the lights, which though illuminated the apartment, still gave a dark feeling to it. 

Most of the furniture was black, or in dark colours, which suited him just fine. He walked into his living room and dropped his bags on his floor. Then he made his way to the answering machine and pressed the play button.

"_Hello? Amon? Um... It's Touko here. There's something we need to talk about.... About Robin... Um, call me back, ok?" _Amon pressed the delete button. _What does Touko want to talk about, and why Robin? _He wondered.

"_Amon, when you get back from your vacation, report to me immediately." _Zaizen. _Damn, _he thought, _what does he want?_

"_Hello, would you like to buy - "_ Deleted. A telemarketer. Amon wondered where the telemarketer had gotten his telephone number. He had paid specifically to keep that number private.

"_Amon, it's Nagira. Where the hell are you? Anyway, call me back. There's something I need to talk to you about." _Another message deleted.

Amon sighed. It seemed a lot of people wanted to talk to him. Or at least, more than usual. Touko, he could hold off a bit and Nagira too, but Zaizen he would have to report to.

* * *

"Yes! Finally we can leave here!" Doujima cried out in relief. She had gone through her magazine ten times already and was about to pull her hair out if she had to play one more game of Go Fish with Sakaki. 

"Aw come on, things were just starting to get good," Sakaki said, grinning. He had in front of him, a huge pile of cards. They were all in pairs.

"Amon and Robin are out, people," Michael said, glancing at his watch.

"Do you think they'll come to work tomorrow?" Doujima asked.

"Yeah, I've never known Amon to not miss a day of work. Except for the last three weeks," Sakaki replied.

"I wonder what they'll do to us if we were wrong about them two." Doujima looked worried.

"Nah, I don't think Amon will go for revenge, it's not his type." Michael glanced at his watch again. "Anyway, Amon has to come down to STN-J anyway. I'm pretty sure Zaizen would want him to report to him."

"Yeah," Karasuma looked up from her hand of cards. "Sakaki, do you have an ace?" she asked. Sakaki groaned and handed her an ace.

Grinning, Karasuma turned towards Michael. "Michael, do you have an eight?"

Michael grinned back. "Nope. Go fish."

Karasuma picked up a card. She looked at it and frowned.

Doujima glanced at the three. It seemed that none of them would be leaving soon.

"Karasuma, aren't you leaving?" Doujima asked.

"Not until I win," Karasuma replied. Doujima gave her a weird look. The weeks of boredom must've gotten to the usually sensible Karasuma.

Doujima sighed, tossing her hands up in the air as a form of surrender. "Whatever. You three have fun. But if I have to play one more round of Go Fish, I'm gonna die. I'm leaving now." With that, Doujima turned around and left the building.

* * *

Robin stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped around her shoulders. 

"Robin, could you set the table? I'm almost finished cooking," Touko asked. Robin nodded and headed to where the plates and dishes were stored.

As they sat down to eat, Touko took a look at Robin.

"You've changed. There's something about you that is different," Touko said, hesitating a bit. She took in a deep breath. "Look Robin, there is something we need to talk about. It's about Amon."

Robin tensed.

"I can't help but notice that you.... I don't know how to say it. But at night, I can hear you calling out Amon's name. Robin, you're like a little sister to me. I can't help but worry about you sometimes.

"Robin.... Are you really in love with Amon or is it just an infatuation?" Touko asked bluntly.

Robin was slightly shocked. She knew that Touko and Amon had been dating for a while. And during that time, she had felt small pangs of jealousy. And even after they had broken up, Robin had always felt uncomfortable mentioning Amon around Touko. She was afraid that she would invoke Touko's wrath.

Robin didn't know how to answer. She knew what she felt for Amon wasn't a mere infatuation, but....

Touko sighed.

"I don't want to pressure you Robin. And I know answering that question might be a bit awkward for you considering my past with Amon.

"Truth be told though, there wasn't really anything going between us. It wasn't really love, or the love that we had for each other wasn't the right kind of love for a relationship like that.

"And the whole time I had been dating him, it felt wrong. As if there was something wrong about the two of us together, but I couldn't place it.

"I guess that Amon and I were just meant to be friends." Silence.

"Touko, how did you meet Amon?" Robin asked, finally speaking.

Touko blinked. Then she spoke:

"I've known Amon all my life. He was three when I was born. We grew up together. Zaizen, my father brought him to live with us for a while, till Amon was old enough to get his own apartment. Then Amon moved out.

"It's funny how Zaizen brought Amon in like that. It seems like something that Zaizen would never do," Touko paused to take a drink.

"You mean Zaizen is your father?" Robin questioned. "I didn't know that."

Touko laughed. "No, not very many people do. Actually, I think there's only roughly five who know, and you and Amon are among them.

"Zaizen is my father. My mother was his second wife. I think I remember him telling me one time when he had too much brandy that his first wife was the one that he had really loved, but that the marriage and love had only been one-sided.

"I don't see him very often. He's always busy at STN-J. I don't know why, but he had always something against Witches," Touko said bitterly.

"Do you know very much about Amon? He has never talked about his past. All I really know outside of or jobs is that he has a half-brother named Nagira," Robin asked.

Touko thought for a moment.

"Surprisingly, I really don't much about him. I don't think a lot of people know about his past. I think Nagira is one of them that really knows what happened before I was born. And of course Zaizen must know.... After all, it seems so strange, now that I think about it, for him to bring home a total stranger.

"Amon.... I know he lost his parents when he was very little. But as far as who they were, I don't know," Touko admitted.

"I've never known my parents," Robin whispered.

"Did they die when you were little?" Touko asked.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My grandfather said that my father died not long after."

"Well, as sad as it is, it's something that you and I have in common. My mother died giving birth to me too."

Robin looked down at her plate.

"It's not an infatuation," Robin whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"It's not an infatuation," Robin said, slightly louder this time.

Touko blinked. The she smiled sadly.

"Oh Robin.... You're so young. I don't blame you. Amon is a very nice person, despite being so cold-hearted at times.

"But Robin.... Be careful ok? I don't want you to be hurt. And.... And I hope things will turn out best for you," Touko said. Then, having said all that she could, she got up and began clearing off the table.

* * *

"Sir? Amon is here to see you," the secretary said, opening the door to the office. 

Zaizen nodded. "Send him in." The secretary bowed and closed the door behind him.

Zaizen could hear his secretary tell Amon to enter. A couple of seconds later, Amon entered and stood in front of the desk, where Zaizen sat behind.

Zaizen looked at him. There was something different about him, he couldn't place it, but there was something different. He seemed more.... powerful. Zaizen's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me, in all your years at STN-J, you have never taken a break before, so why now?" Zaizen asked. As usual, Amon's face remained unreadable.

_It's a shame that he is a Seed, _Zaizen thought, _he would've made my perfect heir. _

Amon did not reply to his question.

"Is it because of a certain... person, Amon? Is it a certain blond-haired girl?" Zaizen continued. Amon did not answer.

_Damn him, _Zaizen thought, _he knows this game too well. _

"Amon. You do remember what I told you a while back do you? About emotion interfering? I really hope you remember it.

"I have only your best interests here.... I don't want you to get... hurt. Especially if this _hunter_ becomes a _hunted. _It would be a shame, right?

"I'll turn my head the other way this time, but the next time.... I hope you remember," Zaizen concluded.

"Yes sir," Amon finally spoke. Without another word, he turned around and left.

* * *

A few minutes later, Amon returned to his apartment. He didn't turn on the lights once inside. Instead, within the safety of his apartment, he punched the wall, letting his anger out. 

"_Damn him, damn him to hell,"_ he muttered.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I keep putting off righting this, despite the fact that I know exactly what I'm going to write. I blame it all on mobRO, that game is encouraging my procrastinating habits. **

**Anyway, since I haven't updated in a long while, I wrote a slightly longer chapter this time. I hope you guys like!**

**Oh yeah, last Friday, Amon finally reappeared on the scene! It was sort of disappointing though, since it was like what, one minute max at the end of the episode? By the way, the episode's name I'm talking about is All I Really Ought To Know.**

**And now I only have 6 more episodes to watch! OMG! I wish there was a second season to this.... Oh well, if there was, I'd probably wouldn't be able to see it since I'm moving back to China this summer. Hopefully I can get this fic finished by then, otherwise there would be one hell of a pause right in the middle, unless during that time I can get my hands on a computer...**

**And one more thing, I would appreciate it if you guys would read and review my Inuyasha fic, Racing Emotions..... **

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers! **

**Samurai Angel: **I'm flattered. Thanks for reading this story!

**Faeyfayerox11: **Lucky you! I think I'm gonna get the box set for my birthday.... If I'm lucky!

**Firiel11: **Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing! As far as Michael and Karasuma, well I really wanted to pair the STN-J members together, and since Sakaki and Doujima went well together, then that left me with Michael and Karasuma. It's not so bad though, since they do get a long pretty well and I have read pretty good fanfics with those pairings.

**Amaranie: **Yeah, I do live in Canada. I live in Ontario.

**Daisy-Chan Mistress of Evil: **LOL, I liked your review. It made me laugh.

**Flaming Ice Pendulum: **Yes well, I tend to not notice those kind of details, since I'm usually intent on watching the characters and stuff. But humor me and use your imagination a bit.


	16. Sometimes

**.: Chapter Sixteen :.**

**Sometimes**

* * *

_**Robin**_

_What will life be like, now that things have changed? Can I really go back to the way things were before all of this? Can I go back to hunting witches - the opposite of what I must do, what I was destined to do? _

_And... Will I be able to deal with this neutrality with Amon? I'm not quite sure I can handle it, after all those times..._

_

* * *

_

Amon walked wordlessly into the STN-J office, like he did every regular morning for the past ten years he had been working here. As the heads of Karasuma, Doujima, Sakaki and Michael turned to see him, he ignored their questioning glances. Doujima wondered what he'd do to them.

"Where's Robin," Doujima whispered to Michael.

"I don't know," Michael replied.

"He doesn't seemed changed. Do you think our plan worked?"

"It's hard to tell. Let's wait till Robin comes."

"Michael!" Amon's voice cut through the whispered voices of Doujima and Michael.

"Uh..." Michael paled at the thought at what Amon might do.

"Tell me what has happened in the past three weeks. I need an update."

Michael let out a breath of relief. Amon didn't want to strangle him. "Well," he said, "while you were gone, there was no hint at all of witch activity. It was as if they all disappeared or something. We've been pretty bored and the Chief wouldn't let us out of STN-J until it was time to leave if we didn't have any hunt."

"Is that it?"

"Yes sir."

The doors opened and Robin stepped out, dressed in her usual un-revealing black dress and her hair up in her usual "handle-bar" style.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late," she said. In her hand was a bag. She set the back next to Michael's computer.

"Here Michael, I brought something for you to eat."

Michael nodded his head in thanks.

"So what has been going on while I wasn't here?" Robin asked, curiously.

"Nothing exciting," Doujima yawned. She was in early today to see if Robin and Amon had changed. Apparently nothing was different. How disappointing. Doujima was definitely going to have a little chat with Robin.

Amon raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, while you were gone, there were absolutely no bizarre cases. It was as if witches didn't even exist while you were gone. It's been really quiet," Michael explained.

"I see. Then what have you been doing during all that time?" he asked. Michael looked elsewhere.

"We, ah... We were stuck in here doing ah... We were playing Go Fish," Sakaki replied, slightly embarrassed. Robin turned her head away to hide the smile that was on her face.

With a beep, a screen appeared on Michael's computer screen. Sakaki peered over Michael's shoulder to see what it was.

He looked up with a big grin on his face.

"Well, it looks like we're back in business."

* * *

He was running. Ever so often, he would turn his head back to see if anyone was following. He didn't dare stop running. He was afraid that if he did, he would meet his end. But he was tiring. He didn't know how much longer he could keep running. Sooner or later, he would collapse from the strain. But he had to keep going... He didn't want to fall into the hands of _that_ monster.

"Hello," a voice said in front of him. He skidded to a stop. His face, once flushed from running, paled. "And where are you running to?"

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I promise I won't tell anyone! Just don't hurt me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You have the knowledge no one else has and that can be fatal," the man in front of him said.

"Please don't hurt - "He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He was dead within a second.

The man strolled off towards the opposite end of where the dead man laid, chuckling.

He was invincible.

* * *

"It says here that the reports of all the victims showed no sign of struggle. The were all killed instantly when their necks were snapped." Michael said.

"How long has this been going on for?" Karasuma asked.

"For about two weeks now."

"Then why hasn't it been reported to the STN-J?" Amon questioned.

"Because they assumed that there wasn't any witch craft used. It's a very common way of dying. But recently they noticed that there was no sign of struggle so they found it a bit strange. So now it's in our hands."

"I see."

"What do you think it could be?" Robin asked, with a strange look in her eyes.

"Telekinesis," Karasuma replied. "The report said that there was no sign of struggle, no finger prints on the victims' necks. I'm guessing that the witch stood at a distance and used it to kill the victim."

"I agree. Michael, see if you can find a match of witches that could are suspicious of having telekinesis and find out what those victims had in common. Send me a report."

"Yes Amon."

"Sakaki, Karasuma, you head out to the most recent site. Robin and I will go to the morgue to check out the other victims."

"Wait," Michael said, as he found something, "Miraculously, there's one survivor. But he's in the Intensive Care Unit."

Robin looked worried. "Should we check that out?"

Amon nodded. "We'll take care of that."

* * *

"Amon doesn't seem changed does he? Same as before," Sakaki said, as they walked down narrow allies to get to where the yellow tape was and the police.

"Yeah. It kind of makes the past three weeks sort of a waste," Karasuma agreed. They neared the crowed of busy people, each doing their own job.

They flashed a couple of identification cards and then Karasuma got right down to work.

"Fear... A lot of fear and worry," Karasuma murmured. It wasn't an unusual emotion since most people were afraid when they were about to be murdered. Aside from that though, Karasuma couldn't sense anything else. "This person died a hard death. It seems he was running before he was finally cornered. I don't think we can learn anything else here. Let's go back and see what Amon has to say."

* * *

He smiled. He was pretty sure he was close to the trail. He could feel it. The Eve of Witches. He was pretty sure that soon it would be in his hand and he would truly be powerful.

He was happy that he had stumbled onto the journal in that pawn shop. Cheap thing, he had bought it for ten dollars. What a wonderful find. The text inside was a bit smudged up, but not so much that he couldn't tell what was said inside.

According to the journal, three hundred and twenty years ago, a group of witches had gathered to put their power into an object or something of the sort. The words that had been there was faint and smudged, but he assumed it was an object. This object, carrying the powers of witches who were stronger than the witches today was powerful. If he got his hands on it, he would be invincible! The power of many witches... Just the thought of it was intoxicating!

The man shuddered with pleasure. Soon, it would be his... But for now... He would be satisfied with what he had...

* * *

Robin hated hospitals. It reminded her of death. Of course, there was also joy here, with new born babies, being born into the world. However, knowing maybe... Maybe they might not survive was also a disheartening thought.

Flashing their ID cards to the nurses at the counter, they asked for where a Mr. Lee Shevon was. The two nurses glanced at each other. While the people were obviously important, their patient also happened to be in a very bad condition. Debating what to do, they tried to stall for a moment to think.

"Um... Mr. - " the first nurse said, trying to remember the hunter's name, "Amon, Mr. Shevon is in a very bad state at the moment. Would you like to..."

"He may have information that is vital to this case that can possibly stop incidents such as his. Many victims have ended up in a worse condition than he is. Please cooperate." Amon said.

Sighing, the second nurse got up from her spot behind the counter. "Please follow me," she said, leading the way.

Robin and Amon entered the room where Shevon laid, attached to IV tubes and other sorts of things that helped him. They didn't have any time to waste, since they only had five minutes max, unless the patient should show any signs of trouble. Then they would have even less time.

Shevon appeared to be sleeping, breathing deeply in and out. Amon glanced at the figure in the bed.

"Do you think..." Robin started, wondering about the patient. They should just leave. Apparently his state was too troublesome to get anything out of him. It had been a waste of time.

* * *

Momo bit her lip. She wasn't quite sure about this whole "Eve" business, but... It had large amounts of power. And that power, couldn't it help her about her problem? She was a witch, and knew eventually that they would get out of control and she would be killed. Maybe if she got her hands on this "Eve" thing, then maybe she'd be able to get rid of her powers. And then, she would be able to live a normal life. Yes, a normal life. That would be nice.

* * *

She wanted to escape this horror. Always running, never stopping, never able to leave it. Never able to escape. She just wanted to be left alone, but it wouldn't let her.

But, she had heard rumors. Rumors of an object that was powerful. It might even be able to help her and those like her. Just maybe. If only she could find it... If only.

Determined, she would set out to find more about this mysterious power, and how to gain control of it. And when she did, she could end this. End her misery and her nightmare.

* * *

Across the whole city, no, not just the city, across the country, different people set out to find this mysterious powers, this "Eve", for many different reasons. Some were selfish, some weren't. Either way, they were all determined to have it, whatever the cost. Their money. Their blood. Their life. Their soul. Anything. The price was never too expensive.

* * *

Amon returned to his apartment after a day of futile investigations. Nothing had turned up. Absolutely nothing. And to add to that, more and more reports of active witches were showing up. It was absolutely strange. First they were strangely quiet and now all of sudden they come popping up like daisies. Yes, strange.

He sighed warily. There were still two calls he needed to get back to, whether he liked it or not. Nagira could wait a bit longer till the next day, however he would like to get to the more difficult answer, aside from Zaizen's.

Picking up his phone, he dialed a number that was familiar to him, despite the fact that he wished it wasn't.

* * *

A few minutes later, Amon was sitting in Harry's, nursing a cup of coffee. He had gotten a taste for it during the stay in that apartment, thanks to Robin. The dark-haired man was waiting for Touko and finally she appeared in the doorframe, standing there nervously scanning the virtually empty place for Amon.

She fidgeted a bit, seeing that Harry was also near the counter. She didn't want to be where someone else could hear them. Getting the hint, Amon got up from his place at the counter and walked to a booth in the far corner. Sighing, Touko walked over and sat down opposite of Amon.

"What is it?"

Touko smiled sadly. There were so many things lately. Just so many. "It's about Robin."

Amon resisted the urge to jump up and demand what about her. Instead, he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Touko heaved another sigh. "Do you know that she claims that she's in love with you?" she said bluntly. She said claim, because, well Robin was just so _young_ and well...

"What about it?"

"So you do know," Touko pointed out. He nodded, though it was a barely perceptible nod.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" she asked, "you have to do something about it! For heaven's sake Amon, you're what, ten years older than her!" Touko frowned with displeasure.

Amon wasn't quite sure how to handle this.

"I'm not going to do anything about it. It doesn't concern me about whatever she feels. I'm her partner and that's it. No more, no less."

"_Amon,"_ Touko said, frustrated. "She's so _young_! It may not seem like it sometimes, but Robin is just a teenager, despite everything! In fact, she should be in school like any normal girl, but she isn't!"

"Robin isn't normal. She never has been and never will be. Just the fact that she is a witch proves it," Amon said, the words paining him slightly. It was necessary, he told himself. It was necessary. No one could know about what went between him. No one.

"How could you say that! _Please_, for once, don't be so cold hearted and _deal with this!_" Touko was so frustrated. She had to admit, where Amon was concerned, he caused her some confusion where her emotions where concerned.

Amon got up. He had enough of this. "Is that all?"

Touko stared at him. What had caused Amon to be like this? What secret was he hiding? What had been hiding in his past? When it came down to it all, she didn't know a single thing about him.

"Just be careful with her Amon, please. Don't hurt her. She's just a girl," Touko begged quietly. Her words brought a painful reminder to him. Yes, despite her behavior, Robin was still a girl. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He left Harry's, entering into the cold darkness, something familiar to him.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. His thoughts whirling through his head. He sat in his bed, staring into nowhere. He wished, how he wished, that Robin was next to him, curled up, in a small mass. He wanted to hold onto her so much. But things were so wrong. Robin was so young... So young...

And Zaizen. Yes, there was Zaizen. Amon was scared. He didn't like the fact, but he was afraid. For himself. For Robin. The threat that Zaizen had created wasn't any idle threat. He knew Zaizen was perfectly capable of making it become reality. And that was what scared him. He wasn't sure if he could protect both of them. Not quite sure of his ability to hide the fact that his powers had awakened. Not sure if he could stay the hunter and not the hunted.

There were so many insecurities in him, ever since Robin had come into his life. Before she had come here, things had been so simple. All he had to do was follow Zaizen's advice, no questions asked, all with his emotions unattached. He had been uncaring every time he hunted someone. To him, they weren't human, weren't natural. He had distanced himself from it so he didn't care. He had grown used to it. But this time... This time it was different.

But despite it all, despite his problems mostly centering around Robin, he wouldn't trade meeting her for anything at all. Not even for his uncomplicated life back.

He growled with frustration. Things weren't going well for him, and he couldn't help it. It made him feel... helpless.

It wasn't a feeling he welcomed with open arms, one thing was for sure.

* * *

Robin curled up in her bed, a little ball. She couldn't sleep, not one bit. It felt so strange, not having Amon next to her. She had grown accustomed to the feeling, and now that it wasn't there...

It unnerved her. She shouldn't be so dependent of Amon. She couldn't. She couldn't keep thinking of him like this. She had much more important matters on her hand. Like how she was going to rid this problem with witches, and about the powers she had that hadn't surfaced yet. But every time she tried to think, her brain brought her back to Amon.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she had been a normal teenage girl. Someone who went to school every day, grumbling about homework and schoolwork, or listening to her friends talk about boys and dates and all that stuff. She wondered what it would've been like if she was just a regular girl, no witches, no hunting, no killing, no powers. She wondered what it would've been like that if she had known Amon, both of them living a different life, and had just maybe be together... Just maybe. Sometimes, she longed for that life, having friends her age instead of older than her, and going to school, and maybe even having a boyfriend.

But she didn't have all that. She didn't have any friends her age. She didn't know anybody her age in fact. The only people she knew were the people at the convent she had been in and the people she worked with. And of course, her grandfather. She didn't go to school, like any normal girl her age would've. In fact, she hadn't ever been to school in her whole life. Sure, she had been taught by the nuns the basics and all the topics that she needed to know, but that was it. Her education had basically stopped at middle school. And then the education had also been different, because on the side she learned about witches. Not exactly a subject taught in public or private schools all across Japan and Italy.

And a boyfriend. She didn't think she would get that anytime soon, especially not in the situation she was in. In fact, she wasn't even sure what things were between her and Amon. They were partners, yes. But that was at work, out of it...

Despite her behavior, yes, she was a girl going through those troublesome teenage years. Yes, she was more mature than other girls her age, and perhaps seemed a lot older, but that was to be expected in the profession she had. And like all girls her age, she held doubts in her heart.

She wished they weren't there, but... they were there. Her heart was fragile, perhaps more so than your average girl. Never in her life had she known love, known of it, but had never experienced, never known her parents and of course her grandfather had never loved her, and if he did by any odd chance, he never showed it. No, she wasn't experienced in love in any of its form. Till Amon came along. Even then, she hadn't been sure. But during those weeks with Amon, alone with him, she had come to believe it was love, that she did love him. But then that talk with Touko... No, no, she loved Amon. She had to believe it. It was true, dammit!

She hated the fact that she had these doubts. She couldn't afford to have any doubts, no matter what it was. Whether it was just a relationship that had to be kept secret or hunting witches, she couldn't have any doubts. They couldn't exist. They weren't _allowed _to exist.

Still, sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if what she was doing was wrong. What if those people she had hunted, what if some of them weren't guilty? What if they had just been living their own lives, to their extent. Some of the people she had met with powers seemed so innocent.

Sometimes, she wondered, ever since she got back, did Amon truly feel that way about her? Did he truly love her, the child she was? He had said that he wanted her for his wedding night... But had he been telling the truth or simply trying to refuse her offer? Robin sighed. She couldn't talk to anyone about how she felt.

Sometimes she just felt alone. Very alone. And confused. Yes, very confused.

* * *

"Nagira," Amon greeted his older half brother. They were standing at a corner of a shady street. He had finally returned his brother's call, after two days had passed.

"Amon. So what's up? What's with this vacation I heard you went on? It's unlike you." Nagira asked, a cigarette in his mouth.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? It's very unlike you."

"What is it that you wanted?"

"Straight to the point as ever."

"Just get to the point."

"Fine. I just wanted to let you know about something I've been hearing around."

Amon raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Something about an 'Eve'. Anyway, it seems that a lot of people are looking for this 'Eve'. No one knows exactly what it is. Most people think it's an item. However, everyone is saying that this thing has power. A lot of power. They're not sure what kind of power, but that's not stopping from most witches from looking for it.

"I'm pretty sure you noticed it, there's been a lot of commotion coming from witches right? Especially after things have been pretty quiet," Nagira concluded.

Amon's heart suddenly grew cold. _People are looking for the Eve... Robin... she's the Eve, _Amon thought. But they thought the Eve was an object, not a person right? So Robin should be safe for a while at least. And her powers haven't surfaced yet, so it shouldn't be too bad. _Dammit, things have been getting worse and worse. _It seemed problem after problem was piling up, maybe even too fast for him to catch up to.

Dammit.

"So why are you telling me this? I got the impression you don't like me hunting witches," Amon said.

"I don't. But while I don't think witches should be hunted just because they're different, I don't think they should go off and kill innocent bystanders over some object that might not exist."

"What do you mean might not exist?" Amon's eyes narrowed.

"Well, sources aren't very clear exactly where this whole 'Eve' thing came from, and not even quite sure what this thing is exactly. For all we know, it could be a scam or just a myth."

"I see."

"I just thought you should know. Keep an eye out. Something's just not right. After all, why all of this just now? Why did this whole Eve thing come out? It seems suspicious. I keep getting this feeling that something big is going to happen. Just be careful." With that, Nagira turned around and walked down the street a bit to where his car was parked, leaving Amon with another problem on his hand.

He needed to talk to Robin.

Amon wondered how the hell he was going to talk to Robin alone. He wasn't sure if he could pull it off, after all, to his knowledge, they might have people watching them, courtesy of Zaizen.

Dammit. Should he risk a note? Maybe he could call, or ask Michael to help him. In fact, the Eve had said that Michael could be trusted, right?

Sighing, he decided that would be best for the time being. Dammit.

* * *

Michael looked up from his typing and loud rock music, startled to see Amon at the STN-J office so late in the night.

"Amon, what are you doing here? Everyone's already gone," Michael asked, glancing at the digital clock on his laptop. It read 11:29.

Amon didn't reply, instead, he passed him a folded piece of paper. Glancing at Amon with a weird look on his face, and unwrapped the piece of paper and read it.

_I need your help. It's a secret. No one can know about this. Can you do anything about the security cameras? _

Out loud, Amon said: "Have you got the tapes and files from the crime scenes?"

Michael understood what Amon was trying to ask. "Yeah," he answered the question, but not to the one Amon asked out loud. "But only the sound on the tapes work though."

Translation: _I can only filter out the sound, anything else would seem suspicious. _

"Alright, that's good enough."

Michael returned to his computer and began typing. A few minutes later, he whirled his chair around to face Amon.

"Alright. So what's this whole thing about?" he asked, curious.

"It has Robin involved." Michael grinned. In the next few minutes, Amon spent the time explaining the situation and what had happened during their stay in the apartment - from the whole power thing to the Eve thing. And of course, the meeting with Zaizen after words and the chat with Nagira. During that time, Michael's grin had replaced itself with a serious frown.

When Amon was finished explaining, Michael leaned against his chair, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wow," he whistled. "So what do you want me to help you with? I can't exactly do much."

"I'm worried that Zaizen put someone to watch us, to report to Zaizen should I..." Amon wasn't quite sure how to phrase it.

"Should you ever get friendly with Robin," Michael supplied. Amon nodded. Michael grinned. "Hah! So we were right. You and Robin were attracted to each other." Amon glared at the boy.

"This is never to leave your mouth. No one is to know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Besides, I care too much about Robin to let her get hurt just by something simple. But still... This is great, Mr. Ice Prince actually cares about someone." Amon glared even more. If looks could kill, Michael would be dead over and over by now.

"Since I can't talk to Robin like that, I need you to tell her and warn her about the people after the Eve. She should be ok for now, considering that nobody considers that the Eve might actually be a person and her other powers are still dormant.

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Don't worry." Amon closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't do anything but worry.

"And while you're at it, see if you can find more information about this whole thing. Nagira's information is pretty good, but I could use more information."

"Will do. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Good. Good night Michael," with that, Amon turned around and headed for the exit.

"Hey, Amon," Michael called out. Amon turned around to see what Michael wanted. "Congrats." Michael grinned. Amon let a hint of a smile show.

"Thanks." Then he left.

Michael returned to his typing. First he had to return the cameras back to normal. Boy, he sure loved digital things - including cameras. Then he had research to do and to inform a certain blond haired birdie about something. He sure had his work cut out for him.

Well, the night was still young. Putting his headphones back on, he typed to the rhythm of whatever was playing.

* * *

**Oh my God! Sorry for a really long break of not updating, but I absolutely had no interest in this story after a while, despite all those wonderful reviews. And on top of that, I was totally stuck, so I didn't know what the heck to write. But anyway, what to write just came to me, and using my spiffy laptop, I started typing out the chapter. Actually, I had this chapter partly written but then I just stopped, because it wasn't going no where till I knew what to write. So, yeah, this chapter came out.**

**It's actually a lot longer than what I normally write. It's 11 pages. Short compared to some chapters, but for me, this is a feat. I just hope that you guys actually liked it and understood it.**

**

* * *

**

**Normally, I'd reply to some of the reviews, but since I'm on my laptop, I'm not connected to the Internet, so I can't check up on my reviews.**

**So... I just wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers and apologize for such a long wait for a new chapter. **


	17. Routine

**.: Chapter Seventeen :.**

**Routine**

* * *

_**Amon**_

_It's hard to go on pretending as if nothing has happened. But fortunately for me, I have long mastered this mask of hiding my emotions and thoughts. It's hard to pretend to be the person I once was.

* * *

_

Cases piled up, one after another. The hunters at STN-J got no rest of hunting, as if things were making up for the weeks of boredom that they had. Everywhere they went, there was always a rumor of an 'Eve' that even Amon and Robin couldn't ignore.

In fact, things had been so busy, that fortunately, they didn't have much time to think about their feelings and so it was easy to keep up the mask they both wore.

Michael had managed to find some information about the rise in witch activity.

"Apparently, there's been a distribution of journals that date back to three hundred and twenty years ago. It seems that there was a coven of witches, but they broke up, or something happened to them, because it suddenly disappeared. Anyway, these journals belonged to some of the witches from that coven. It seems that they're appearing in various pawn shops. Eventually, some of the witches found out about it, and knew somewhat about the content inside of it.

"Anyway, inside of these journals, I'm guessing that there are some references to something about an 'Eve'. The information about it isn't very clear, I think, due to the fact that these journals are so old. But, one thing is known very well and it's the fact that this 'Eve' thing holds a lot of power, especially over different elements. Anyway, I guess witches are starting to get power thirsty or something, because now all of sudden they're starting to hunt for it," Michael explained.

Amon was silent, thinking.

"Of course, we both know that this Eve isn't really a thing, and the power in her hasn't yet awakened. So what do we do now?" Michael asked, yawning.

"We can't do much yet without letting people around us know what's going on right now. See if you can track down all the stores that held these journals."

"'K."

* * *

Robin yawned. She had been up late last night with everybody, working on another case. She hadn't gotten enough sleep. In fact, since she was considerably younger than the rest of the workers at STN-J, she needed more sleep, but her job wouldn't let her. 

Outside of the car, horns could be heard. There was a traffic jam, due to an accident on the highway. She yawned again.

Amon glanced at his partner, and the object of his affections. He was a bit tired himself, but he was long used to it. Returning his glance back to the road, he noticed that there wasn't much change on the status of traffic. Oh well, at least Sakaki would be there sooner since he was on a motorcycle.

"You can go to sleep if you want. It doesn't look like we'll get there anytime soon," he said.

Robin looked at him, her eyes half closed. She mumbled a word of thanks and closed her eyes. In a few minutes she was asleep.

Amon looked at her, watching her sleeping. She looked so tired, exhausted. The job must be taking a toll on her, not to mention the worry and stress of her hidden powers and whatnot. He sighed. In a way, she was sort of like him, having been at this job at a young age.

Hunters at STN-J led a very different life than a normal person. They usually started working at a younger age, when most of them would be at school, talking with their friends. It wasn't that the hunters were ignorant; in fact, they had a higher intelligence than the average person, and good reflex skills. But the job was an important one, and created a big burden on one's shoulder. In fact, the hunters tended to be much more mature than someone else their age.

It was probably because a normal person wouldn't have been exposed to the horrors they saw, or the knowledge of killing someone, or the knowledge of handling a gun, and the knowledge that at any moment they could die. It was a grim situation that isolated them from a social life, because the job was so demanding.

It was hard to find the right hunters, and more often than not, there weren't all that many, resulting in a lot of work distributed amongst a small number of people. They didn't have the time for a social life, to do what a normal person would do. In fact, the job pretty much prevented a person from having any sorts of social life, due to the fact that they had to be able to respond to a call 24/7.

Sighing, Amon leaned back against his seat and waited for the traffic to flow.

* * *

An hour later, Amon shook the teenage girl awake, letting her know that they were at their destination. 

Robin opened her eyes from her slumber, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Yawning, she climbed out of the black sports car, and followed her partner.

Showing their IDs at the people who were working on the site of their newest case, they ducked under the yellow tape and headed towards the crime scene.

While Amon talked to the officials and examined the body of the victim, Robin walked around, looking at random things. Something caught her eye on the ground. It was a piece of paper. Picking it up, she took a quick glance at it.

It was an old piece of paper. It was crumpled and yellowed with age. She squinted on the writing on the paper. It was as if the person who wrote it was in a hurry, or just simply had messy writing. Parts if the text was also blurred on top of that. Pocketing the paper, she went to stand by Amon's side.

* * *

"His name was Harumi Nagachi, 45 years old and a witch," Amon said, answering a question that Robin had asked. "He had died from being thrown against the wall. The impact was so strong that it caused the wall to collapse. It wasn't just any ordinary throw, since the man weighed over two hundred and fifty pounds." 

Robin frowned. "A witch with the power of telekinesis wouldn't have trouble with lifting something or someone that heavy. Do you think it could be the same person who killed some of the previous victims?"

"It wouldn't be surprising. In fact, I believe they are the same person. But previously, the witch had always snapped the victims' necks, so why would he now throw the victim against the wall? He could've also broken the Harumi's neck, despite the man's size."

"Perhaps, something went wrong with his plans, and so the witch became infuriated?" Robin suggested. Then she remembered the piece of paper she had picked up from the ground.

With a rustle of her skirt, she fished out the piece of paper from her pocket. It crinkled as she unfolded gently, as not to damage such an old thing. Amon glanced over at her to see what it was then returned his glance back to the road.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was something I found at the site. I think… I think it's from one of those journals that Michael mentioned. It looks old enough, and it would make sense if it was. I haven't read it yet."

"Try to read it out loud," Amon commanded.

Squinting, she tried to read it. "Some of it is written in Ogham characters."

"Can you make sense of it?"

Robin nodded. "It says…. _Within the Eve, therein lies a great power, stronger than that anyone has ever known. This power, once harnessed, can achieve some of the greatest things. _The writing after here is blurred for a bit, the next bit says…. _I do not believe that such thing should exist. The power could be easily abused, and could easily fall into the wrong hands and cause much damage. But the Witches of the Coven insist on doing so, and it is the vote of the majority to do so, and so, I must help at creating this Eve, even though I do not wish to. _

_"Carmella predicted with her gift, that this power would be much needed in the future, as the descent of witches continues. She has predicted that one day, the era of witches would end, and that witches will be living in secrecy and those witches that were created to take care of our planet will soon be corrupted._

_"I hope, with all my heart that for once Carmella has had a false vision, however that I doubt it, for she is our best seer. Even now, witches are being hunted and burned at the stake. _And that's all that it says. It must've fallen out from one of the journals," Robin concluded.

Amon was silent. It was no wonder that many witches assumed that this Eve was an object and not a person. The journals didn't give many hints as to what it was; only speaking of its immense power. Despite this, many would hunt for this illusive thing, in hopes of becoming powerful.

"Keep the piece of paper. Don't let anyone know about it except Michael," Amon advised. Robin nodded.

A moment of silence passed.

"Amon… How long do you think it will take for this to be over?" Robin whispered hesitantly. "I… I wonder… I wonder what it would be like to live a normal life for once… And… I wonder if we can ever…" Robin dropped her head, fidgeting, "… be together." It was the teenage girl who was desperately in love inside of her that was speaking. It was another part of Robin, one that rarely appeared.

For a mere moment, Amon saw the insecurities that had lain hidden inside the girl. And for that mere moment, he felt his heart beat strongly. It ached to hold her, and to chase away those insecurities. But that wasn't possible. Not in the situation they were in.

Robin took a deep breath. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Amon stayed silent.

* * *

Doujima yawned for the umpteenth time listening to Kosaka rant on about her late arrival, as usual. She couldn't possibly help it, but the work she had to do was awfully boring. 

The elevator doors opened and Amon and Robin stepped out. Taking this as her chance to escape listening to Kosaka's boring rants, she rushed over to Robin.

"Robin! So, how did it go? By the way, I never got to talk to you after your… ah… your vacation," Doujima said.

Robin looked startled. She wasn't quite sure what to do, but fortunately, she was spared from having to answer by Amon requesting a meeting.

A few moments later, the STN-J members were sitting in the meeting room, discussing the latest case.

"So you think the people behind these attacks are actually the same person?" Sakaki asked. Amon nodded.

"Though it's not unusual for more than one witch to share similar crafts, the few cases ago were too similar for them not to be caused by different witches. I believe that the witch today is the same, though the victim's death was caused differently than the others," Amon said.

"So I guess we'll be looking for one person then."

"Yes. We've already targeted the witch to be working in the Walled City, so we can expect that the next victim will be found in there. Michael, did you find any matching witches in the Solomon database?"

"Yeah, there are three possible matches. One of them is Anders Leeway. 25 years old. He's an American immigrant from three years ago, but he's too far away from the Walled City, so I'm not sure about that."

"We'll still keep him as an option. It's possible that he could travel from one place to another. Who are the next two?"

"The other two are Hanajima Nanaimo, 30 years old. She lives and works near the Walled City. And the other one is Mori Hakashi, 45 years old. He owns a minor business that appears to be near bankrupt," Michael said.

"I don't think," Robin spoke up, "I don't think that it's Hanajima. The crime scenes didn't feel right for a female. It has to be the other two."

Amon nodded. "Alright then, then we'll track down the other two, and if they don't turn out to be the right ones, then it should be Hanajima. Michael, see if you can track down their addresses."

"I've already done that."

"Good. Sakaki, Karasuma, you two track down Anders. Robin and I'll take care of Mori Hakashi."

Karasuma and Sakaki nodded and promptly left the meeting room to go visit their witch. Doujima frowned.

"Hey, what about me?" She definitely didn't want to stay here and listen to Kosaka.

Amon looked startled. Doujima wanted to work? He shrugged it off.

"You can tail Hanajima then, just to be sure."

"Whatever then." Picking up her purse, Doujima sashayed out the door.

"Let's get going." Amon got up, with Robin following his lead.

* * *

Amon drummed his fingers on the dashboard. Next to him, Robin dozed slightly. They had been sitting here waiting for Mori to do something. So far, the man had remained in his house since the afternoon when Amon and Robin had first arrived. They had watched the lights in his house go on and off. 

When dinner time had came, Robin had went off to buy them some dinner, and then came back to join Amon in surveying the man. Amon waited for Mori to leave his house. He was sure that the guy was up to something. And then finally something happened.

Mori walked out of house, locking the door. He looked both ways as if to make sure no one was following him, climbed into his car and drove away.

Robin woke up as she felt the car being turned on. Yawning she turned her eyes to the road as they silently followed Hakashi.

Keeping an even distance from Mori's car, Amon and Robin tailed him to the Walled City. Calling Karasuma, he let the pair know that they had found their target going to the Walled City, and that they could back off from Anders. Then he made a quick call to Michael to tell him to call the Factory. By the time this was done, they had tailed Mori to inside of the Walled City where Hakashi parked his car.

Waiting a moment before they stopped their car and followed him, Amon double checked his Orbo gun and Robin put on her glasses. Then they headed out to follow Mori.

* * *

He was restless. Though despite getting the feeling that he shouldn't be going out tonight, he had decided to go anyway. The temptation was simply too great. He was getting close to the Eve and its powers! There was nothing that was going to stop him now. 

He just simply had to visit one more source – this source was seldom wrong about things, good thing too, since the source had cost him quite a bit. But no matter, once he found out what he needed to know, he'd kill the poor fool.

Life was starting to look good for him. That is till he heard the footsteps behind him.

* * *

Amon and Robin followed him, making sure to stay a bit back from their target. Mori, hearing the footsteps began to quicken his pace. The two quickened their paces too. They knew that soon they would have the witch cornered and then would be able to capture him. 

Turning his head, Hakashi noticed Amon and Robin following him and he began to run. All notice of where he as running to fled out of his head till he realized he had rain straight into a dead end. Turning around to face his pursuers, he took his stand and smirked.

Amon pulled out his gun, and Robin tensed, waiting for the first blow to come from Mori.

"Who the hell do you think you are, following me! What the hell do you want!" Mori shouted. His eyes narrowed. "Wait, I know about you people. You're the ones who hunt witches. So you've come to hunt me, huh?" he sneered. "Well I'm not that easy to catch!" With that, he used his powers to lift a nearby garbage can to toss it at Robin.

To his surprise, Robin burned the garbage can and it fell to the ground with a clutter. Mori tried again with another large object and Robin burned it again.

"Damn you!" He then tried to snap Robin's neck, but she blocked the energy with her fire, rendering the attack useless. Realizing his efforts on Robin was useless, he concentrated on Amon.

He sent a huge blast of psychic energy, draining the Orbo in his pendant completely. Amon knew that if another blast like that and he wouldn't survive it.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. Robin glanced worriedly at him, but turned her concentration back to Mori when she noticed another trash can flying towards her. She narrowed her eyes and burned the can. But she didn't notice the bit of debris that came flying towards her from behind.

Before she could stop the debris, it hit her, but fortunately, she was able to dodge it from getting a direct hit to the back of her head. But unfortunately, she was hit in the shoulder instead and it ripped a bit of her dress, causing a trickle of blood to flow.

This was bad. Mori turned out to be stronger than they had imagined. Amon's Orbo protection was gone, and Robin had been hit.

Amon cocked his gun and fired, but a blow of psychic energy blocked it from getting its target. He pulled the trigger but to his dismay, he had just used his last bullet.

"Dammit!"

Mori used his power to aim more flying debris at Amon. Before it could hit him, the debris was burned by Robin's fire. Amon used the cover to quickly change the cartridge in his gun. He hoped that he would be able to finish this soon since he didn't have many bullets left.

While Robin was busy covering Amon, she didn't notice that yet another piece of debris was coming at her from behind. This time she wasn't lucky and didn't notice it before it was too late. The debris hit her in the back of the head and she was knocked out cold.

"Robin!" _Shit. Shit. Shit._ For the first time ever during a hunt, Amon was scared. Very scared. Not for himself, but for Robin. If he didn't do something, the blond might very well _die._

He pumped a few bullets towards the witch, aiming carefully. But without Robin there, the witch's attention was all on Amon, and hence affectively knocked down all of the bullets. Amon couldn't keep doing this. His bullets were being wasted and without it, he would be defenseless.

The witch sent out a burst of power, knocking down the raven-haired man. Amon winced slightly in pain, since there was no Orbo to protect him. Grabbing a piece of fallen debris, he flung it at Mori, hoping to distract him and then shot a bullet. It didn't work.

Mori advanced slowly towards the two.

"So you guys aren't so tough after all. And here I heard that once a Hunter was after you, you'd might as well be prepared to die. Looks like I heard wrong," Mori sneered. Raising his hand, he formed a ball of pure energy. "So... Who should die first? Should it be that pretty little girl over there, or should you be the first to go?" He smiled mercilessly.

"Or maybe I should keep that pretty girl…. I like pretty things, don't you know. Keep her to play with for a while, and then after I'm done with her, I'll kill her. Maybe I'll even let you watch. If you beg for mercy, I might not kill her," the witch mused out loud.

Something inside of Amon snapped. He could threaten to kill Amon all he wanted, but if the witch so much as laid a single dirty finger of his on Robin, he would die. Slowly and painfully.

"You know what? I think I will do that. Have you got anything to say, Hunter? You should start begging right now," Mori taunted, "and no need to get up from where you are. Beggars should stay down on the ground." He laughed.

_Screw this._ Looking deep inside of him, Amon called on his powers. Instantly, three dark shadowy forms appeared. Slowly, they took on the shape of people.

"What the hell! You're… you're a witch too!" Mori shouted, surprised. He hadn't counted on this.

Wordlessly, the shadow forms moved closer and closer towards the witch. Mori shot a few debris at them, but they just went through the forms.

As they slid closer and closer, Amon got up.

"What the hell! Get away from me!" Finally the shadow forms reached the witch and without warning grabbed the wayward witch.

The beauty of these things were that though nothing else could touch them, that any physical object would simply go through their forms, the same couldn't be said for anything the shadow forms touched. The shadow forms could touch and hold anything, while someone wanting to touch them would just go through.

Grabbing hold of the witch, the shadow forms waited patiently for their master. And Amon did something very unlike himself.

Losing himself in his anger, Amon punched the witch. Hard. Once, twice, three times. He kept punching the witch. The witch tried to use his powers, but each time he tried, he was punched, losing concentration. Finally right before Mori was about to go unconscious, Amon fired his last bullet.

Right into Mori's heart. And at that close range, there was no way that Amon could miss.

Amon shook himself wearily as Factory agents arrived to remove the witch's body. His shadow forms had long disappeared and he had propped the unconscious form of Robin against a wall. And along with the arrival of the Factory vans, came Karasuma and Doujima with Sakaki following on his bike.

"Amon!" Karasuma cried, spotting her co-worker. He looked awful. In fact, in all her years at STN-J, she had never seen the guy look this bad after a hunt. Then she spotted Robin. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's been knocked unconscious and her shoulder's been cut. Someone should take her to the hospital," he replied wearily.

"I'll do that," Doujima offered. Amon nodded and lifted Robin up effortlessly. Carefully, he carried the blond to Doujima's car and put her gently in the backseat.

"I'll come with you," Karasuma. Doujima nodded and they drove off to the hospital. Amon made a mental note to check up on Robin later, if it was safe.

Sakaki and Amon stayed to check with the Factory workers that everything was alright before leaving. And Amon took the time to make sure he left no evidence of using his powers. He frowned at the thought. He shouldn't have used them. Now that he had used them once, what was to stop him from using them again? And the more he used them, the bigger the chance was of being discovered. Which couldn't happen.

"Shit, Amon," Sakaki said, grinning weakly, "What the heck did you _do_ to that guy? He looked like a train ran over him, or something." Sakaki had gotten a good look at the body of Mori before Factory guys put his body into a capsule.

Amon's eyes frosted over, but the younger STN-J worker didn't notice.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," was the reply.

* * *

**Ohmeegosh! Yeah, I know, it's been nearly a year since I last updated. Truth is, is that I don't really know where to go with this story anymore, and plus I'm too lazy to write it. That and the fact I have no clue what to write. **

**I'll try my best to get this story finished, but no guarantees. And I doubt it'll be any time soon before I get another chapter up. Plus the upcoming school year is going to be hell for me. Let's just say big changes have happened in my life and I don't have half the amount of time as I used to. **

**By the way, was this chapter crappy or what:P**


End file.
